Saving the Light
by brightclaw237
Summary: Tria feels weak compared to Sky and Jura, but cares greatly for her younger siblings. Hearing a warning from a friend that her brother and sister will be in danger, causes great worry for the eldest sibling. What will happen to Tria as she does her best to protect her family from whatever threatens the wolf and vivosaur. Will sky and Jura be ever be safe? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Brightclaw237: Start of a new story, and in Tria's POV. I hope you guys enjoy this. It will be Tria's story for now, but I am currently working on a sequel. This is just a side story. I own nothing.**

* * *

I am very different from my younger sister, Sky, and my err…brother, Jura. Since Sky was kidnapped by Dr. Blackraven's older brother, she had lost part of her humanity, and gained extraordinary powers. My sister Sky Okami Stryker wields the DNA of the legendary wolf of light, granting her the use of the once lost light energy. My brother Jura, who had been created by Dr. Blackraven himself from my sister's extracted dark energy. He is able to transform into a vivosaur that can use dark energy. Sadly, they both can lose control and be forced into their other forms. I may be able to see their auras, but there is nothing that I can really do to help Sky and Jura. Unlike them, I have no other form or special power. I stop writing in my journal and let out a sigh. I look up at the night sky, the stars shining brightly above. The moonlight spilling onto the earth. "Is there anything that I can do to be there for Sky and Jura?" I ask myself. "To be the oldest child, but to feel so weak." I sigh.

"Something wrong, Tria?" Elric asks as he walks over to me. His mapo, Arashi, walks over to Star. The two vivosaurs growl something to each other, and walk away.

"I guess you could say that." I sigh. "I am just worried that I'm not strong enough to protect Sky." I say. "If that man ever does return, what would I be able to do to save my sister?" I ask.

"You must feel guilty about not being able to save Sky so long ago, but why would you still feel that guilt after all these years?" Elric asks.

"I forgot about Sky for five years, and all of a sudden my memories of her just come flooding back to me!" I cry. "I am a terrible sister!" I snap.

Elric wipes away the tears from my eyes with his hand. "Tria, Sky still loves you as an older sister. She was probably thinking of you the whole time when she was in that other world." Elric says.

"Do you really think so, Elric?" I ask.

"I am very sure that Sky would be thinking of you in her subconsciousness." Elric says. "Sky herself had no idea that she was your sister either until reuniting with your mother." He says. "It is most likely due to your sister being experimented on." Elric says. "Claw didn't recognize Sky until after being defeated by us three." He explains. "Deep down in a person's subconscious, reveals the past and the desires that are unable to be shown due to fear." Elric says. "Sky was traumatized by the whole event, and could really only remember the terrible things done to her." He says. "Sky may not be completely human, but she still is your sister and loves you like one." Elric says. "Sky sees you as a stronger person, and listens to you far more than anyone else, even Leon." He says. "You are the only other person that can truly be there for Sky if Leon isn't there for her." Elric says.

"So, even without any special powers, I can still help Sky?" I ask.

"Yes, that is what I am saying, Tria." Elric says, Arashi coming back over. The mapo bends down, and Elric climbs onto his back. "Though I sense that there will be another danger coming." He warns. "Someone will most likely be after the power we hold, and I fear that Sky and Jura will be no match for what is after them." Elric says.

' _What do you mean by that, Elric?'_ I think as the time traveler fades away into the darkness of the night. I head home with Star by my side. I look into Sky's room for a moment, and see her and Claw's sleeping form. They both look so peaceful, it's hard to believe that it has only been three weeks since the final battle. Claw and Sky were completely exhausted, as well as Jura who had been that mysterious vivosaur who saved Sky from the Dreadraven. Everything has been very peaceful since that day, but this peace will soon vanish if what Elric said is true.

* * *

"Chosen wielder of the ancient cat, you are needed to save the hikari okami and the yami kyouryuu from those who seek to harm them." An ancient an mysterious voice calls out.

"Who are you?" I ask, looking around, but seeing only darkness.

"We are from the ancient tribe that once thrived with the primal beasts." Another voice says, it sounds as if it is riding on the wind. "You alone possess the strength to save them." It says. "You must discover your beast and unlock your true potential." The voice calls out. Suddenly, a powerful force of wind comes out of nowhere, and threatens to knock me over.

"My beast, what beast are you talking about?!" I shout, barely hearing my own voice over the wind.

"The ancient beast that lies within you." The first voice says. "Only by overcoming harsh challenges will you find yourself." The voice says as it fades away.

I finally lose all of my strength and fall into the deep darkness below, letting out a scream of terror as I plummet into nothingness. I soon sit up in my bed, my body covered in sweat. My heart beating rapidly against my chest. "Tria, are you okay?" Sky asks, entering my room. She is in her other form, most likely due to hearing my scream. Jura stands in the doorway, transformed as well, but is only as tall as he would be as a human in his vivosaur form. They are both in their second forms, only half of their features showing. Such as for Sky, her wolf ears and tail. Jura just has a T-Rex Lord tail, claws, and his eyes are reptilian.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare, Sky." I say, patting my sister on the head.

Thankfully she isn't fully transformed, or she would stay like that for the rest of the day. Leon got sick a few days ago, and hasn't been able to go digging or anything for awhile. Without him to reassure Sky, she would be stuck in a form for who knows how long. I haven't figured out how to help Sky change back yet, only Leon has been able to help. Sky's wolf ears twitch in worry, her tail doing the same. "Are you sure?" She growls, looking me in the eyes. Sky is able to tell when anyone is lying, she is almost right every time.

I look away from her. "Sky, I am not sure what the nightmare was." I say, pulling her into a hug. "I just worry so much that you may get taken away from us again!" I cry into her shoulder.

"Tria, please don't cry." Sky says. "I will fight my hardest to protect you, even if it costs me my life." She says. "It is in my instincts to protect my family, and that is why I will always be there for you." Sky says. "Just like you would for me!" She smiles.

The sun begins to rise, starting the dawn of a new day. It is time to make the park a safer place, and to prepare for the worst that has yet to come. I must protect Sky and Jura from whatever may come after them.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you enjoy the start of this story. Please read and review!**


	2. Captured

**Brightclaw237: Here is the next chapter of Tria's story, I am having a bit of writer's block with this one, but I will have this story completed. Hopefully you all enjoy it. I own nothing.**

* * *

It has been three days since I had that strange nightmare, and it hasn't appeared since Sky and Jura came to see me after hearing my scream. I don't know what caused me to have such a nightmare, but I hope to never have it again. Thankfully, Leon has finally gotten better, and has started hanging out with Sky more. It makes me happy to see Sky full of joy. I rarely get the chance to be with my sister, but I want her to be happy. I know that in order for her to not fully transform would be by staying within 200 ft. of Jura, or Leon keeping her calm. Jura only transforms when he fears for the safety of his family, or when he feels powerless or scared. In the case that one of them to transform out of fear, Sky would be more likely to transform. It is rare to cause Jura to become frightened, he seems to have no fear yet. In the case for either of them to be transformed by rage, they would both end up in their other forms. I still worry for them ever since having that nightmare. I have no idea what it could have meant, but I feel as it is a warning about Sky and Jura being in danger. I stop writing in my journal once again, and look up at the screen in my room. Sky's team has won yet another tournament, and she just keeps growing stronger each day. This time, Sky was to battle Jura and his team composed of, Becky, and Daisy. Jura's team tried their best, but not even Shadow(Dark version of Lythro) could take Claw down. The bond that Sky and Claw share with their teammates is greater than anyone can ever imagine. I smile as Sky is handed the trophy, which has a silver wolf striking down a purple raven. This tournament was called "Everlasting Bonds", a tournament to strengthen the bonds of vivosaur and fighter to an extent that makes the two almost inseparable. I would have taken part in the tournament, but I have been on edge lately, and cannot battle. I smile as Sky walks over to the podium to speak a few words.

" ** _My name is Sky Okami Stryker, and I would like to say a few words to express the bond I share with my vivosaurs._** " Sky starts, taking a deep breath.

Before my sister can say anything else, alarms start blaring all throughout all three fossil parks. When all three parks are in this state of crisis, it can only mean one thing. "INTERFOL!" I gasp, realizing what is about to happen. I run out the door and toss my Ptera JP, Rose. There is no time for me to climb onto her back, so she grabs my arms with her talons, and flies to Sky and Jura's location.

* * *

Sensing danger, Sky sends Claw take Lucky to where the civilians are hiding. Jura has Shadow take Becky and Daisy take cover hidden in the crowd. Sky then hurries to where she senses the danger, Jura following right behind her. "Jura, what's going on?!" She growls in confusion.

"Not sure, but I think that we may be in danger." Jura growls. All of a sudden, Sky drops to the ground, clutching the sides of her head in pain. "Sky, what's wrong?!" Jura asks, worried for his younger sister.

"Some...kind...of...fre...quen...cy!" Sky manages to cry out before fainting, her body going limp.

"Sky!" Jura exclaims, picking up his sister. Soon helicopters arrive, people wearing vivosaur-proof armor step out and gather around the two. Jura snarling angrily begins to transform. Before Jura can even grow in size, he is hit with some kind of dart. The dart somehow causes Jura's muscles to relax, and he collapses as well. By the time I arrive, I am too late. I see my brother and sister being carried off to the place known as INTERFOL, most likely never to be seen again.

"Sky Okami Stryker and Jura Kyouryuu Stryker, you two are hereby taken into custody of INTERFOL." One of the employees shouts through a megaphone, alerting the other wardens of the parks. Claw hides behind Lucky, too scared to save Sky. Shadow hides behind Daisy's leg, same reason as Claw. They both know that they can't save their fighters, or they would be caught as well. Deep down inside the hearts of the two vivosaurs, fear and rage burns as they watch helplessly as their fighters are captured. This would've happened to Claw five years ago if my dad didn't have Prof. Little put him in cryogenic sleep. He would have been retrieved by the forces of INTERFOL, and never let go. INTERFOL forbids any kind of creature that possesses light or dark energy roam free. If the creature never uses its power, it would be left to be. Once a creature uses its light or dark energy, INTERFOL steps in to retrieve the organism that the energy originated from. Sky and Jura are no exception, even if they are the children of the captain.

Lucky and Daisy see me, and run over to me. "Tria, what's happening?!" Daisy asks, tears forming in her eyes. Lucky can't even stop himself from crying, he has always been very emotional.

Dahlia sees Lucky crying and runs over to him, Leon following behind. "What's wrong little brother?" Dahlia asks, trying to calm down her younger brother.

Leon looks to where the INTERFOL agents are, and sees Sky and Jura. His eyes widen when he sees their weakened states. "Tria, is that…" He begins.

"Yes, it's INTERFOL, and they are here to take Sky and Jura away." I say, trying to hold back my tears. "There is nothing that we can do, but watch as they take away my brother and sister!" I cry. Two vivosaurs are sent out to carry Sky and Jura into a large aircraft that now lands. The vivosaur carrying Sky is a cryo, meaning that they know that Sky is weak to the cold. A toba carries Jura, it's sacred bones conteracting Jura's dark energy. "I am not strong enough to to stop INTERFOL, nobody is." I say. "They will contain anything that possesses an energy that could pose as a threat to this world." I say. "They only see Sky and Jura as lab rats, nothing more than test subjects." I say, heading back home with Claw in my arms. ' _There's got to be a way though, and I will find it_!' I think as a tear rolls down my cheek.

* * *

I sit on my bed, holding a photo our family before everything changed. In the photo, Sky is standing next to me, hugging our first pet, Midnight. Midnight was a mix breed of wolf or coyote, but she was a great pet none the less. Bud, our cat was sitting on dad's head. He was my favorite out of the three pets we had.

Lucky, our golden retriever was trying to lick Sky's face, ended up in the air trying to jump at my little sister. Sadly, all three pets had been injured by the man that took Sky away, but it seemed that he took a DNA sample from Midnight. They had all sensed something and wouldn't leave Sky. They fought as hard as possible, but were defeated in the end. I guess that the man wanted to see what could happen if Sky would be forced to fight her pets, but since Sky escaped, his plan fell into ruin. Shortly a year after Sky's kidnapping, Midnight passed away due to old age. Lucky had to be given to a family friend due to some issues, and he shortly passed away just four years ago. Bud got into a fight with a wild animal, and was killed. That was ten years ago. Our family just kept getting smaller and smaller. When mom went missing, that is when Star and I went on a journey to become stronger. Finally, when Sky came back, things started to return back to the way they had been before. Everything has started to revert back to how it was when Sky was first taken, and it is all because of INTERFOL.

"Tria, are you feeling okay?" Mom asks as she open the door to my room. I don't say anything, and wrap my arms around my knees. "Tria, we will get your brother and sister back." She says. "INTERFOL knows how powerful Sky and Jura are, but they underestimate the true power of the bond that those two share with you." Mom says. "Sky may have saved this park before, but she had was always thinking about you when she wasn't home." Mom says.

"You really think so?" I ask.

"Yes, a Sky always looked to you when she was scared. You are what gives Sky her hope, and she needs you now more than ever before to save her." She says. "There is a lost fragment of the legend that speaks of a third beast, one that tells of protecting the great light wolf." Mom says. "It is said that the wolf was abandoned at a young age, and was taken in by a group of wild beasts that were often attacked by the wolf's pack. No one knows what the beasts really were, because they were lived in a different region far from where the humans lived." She says. "Legend says that the beasts took pity on the young pup, and raised it as one of their own. The light wolf grew up like one of them, and guarded its new family with its life." Mom explains. "Eventually, the pack that the light wolf had been abandoned by, discovered that the pup had grown into a strong protector." She says. "The wolf pack wanted the light wolf to return, but it had refused. A war between the beasts and wolves ensued, and many of both side were greatly wounded." Mom says. "One of the beasts that the wolf had been raised alongside was wounded greatly, and was slowly dying." She says. "In order to save its friend, the light wolf used the power that lied within its heart to heal its friend." Mom says. "Seeing the two sacrifice so much for different species, the wolves and beasts sopped fighting. The light wolf and the beast went on their own journey, joining the humans that had tamed the dinosaurs of long ago." She explains. "This is how the Hikari Okami tribe was created. The wolf sensed the light within the hearts of the humans, and you pretty much know the rest." Mom says. "Sky's power does indeed originate from the legend, as well as Jura's." She says. "You also have the same kind of power, Tria." Mom says, and my eyes widen in surprise. "Sky is only capable to transform into the light wolf because of the experimentation that had affected her body. That power was supposedly sealed away long ago before she was even born, her true power was only awakened, and in reality the changes to her DNA only made her power stronger." She explains. "For you, it is the same, Tria." Mom says. "Thanks to healing the beast with its light energy, the wolf gave the animal the power of light. That was only possible due to the strong bond that the two shared." She says. "Those who were born from the blood of the ancient tribe, had spiritual guardians that watched over the child until death." Mom explains. "Like Sky's power, the spiritual beasts had also been sealed away. Thanks to Sky's power being restored, the beasts have begun to resurface." She says. "There were many friends of the light wolf, but only a few were chosen to bear the sacred beasts of the light." Mom says.

"Sacred beasts of the light?" I ask.

"Yes, there were a total of seven including the wolf and beast." Mom says. "The wolf and beast had formed a new clan of different animals, and there were five animals that gained the power to be known as a sacred beast of light." She explains. "After the beasts had passed, they became the first spiritual guardians. Though the other beasts did not resurface until the wolf and beast had been bestowed upon the chosen ones of light." Mom says.

"What were the five other animals?" I ask.

"The legend tells of these five creatures." Mom starts. "There was a lioness, bear, dragon, leopard, and one other wolf." She says.

"There was another wolf?" I ask.

"Yes, but each animal had an important role. A key to the heart, and what truly made them sacred." Mom says. "The first wolf you already know about, represents the light of the heart and soul. Dispelling any darkness that threatened the land." She explains.

"Sky has that spiritual guardian, or guardians in this case." I say.

"Correct, but she is the only one who has two spiritual guardians." Mom says. "The other wolf represented the bonds that hold us all together. It was responsible for the humans taming the wild dinosaurs of the past with light energy." She explains. "The bear represents the courage and love that lives in us all. It's power flowed through the hearts of the people, and encouraged them to fight on against the darkness to the end." Mom says. "The bear was one of the most powerful of the seven." She explains. "The leopard represents the will to never give up. It showed the people that there would always be hope, that victory could be achieved." Mom explains.

"What about the dragon?" I ask.

"The dragon represents the vast wisdom that lies deep within us all. The dragon was the rarest creature to ever become a sacred beast of light." Mom says. "Dragons were and are thought to be of legend, even back then they were rare creatures to come across. As you know some dragons such as the Earth Dragon, can acquire life through spiritual power." She says. "The dragon that became a sacred beast of light was one of the last of its kind, and was said to use its strength to protect the second sacred beast." Mom says.

"Whatever happened to the sacred beasts?" I ask.

"When the light wolf sealed away both light and dark energy, all spiritual animals had been sealed away as well. The sacred beasts had also been sealed away, but they will soon awaken." Mom says.

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"The nightmare you had was a warning from one of the beasts. One of the sacred beasts has chosen you to protect, and to save its friend." Mom says.

"Sky?!" I gasp.

"Yes, but you must find the other five who are chosen by the beasts." Mom says. "They will be the only ones who can help you save Sky and Jura." She explains.

"Who should I look for first?" I ask.

"The easiest beast to find would be the other wolf." Mom says. "Legend says when the wolf of light is taken, the other wolf shall stop at nothing to save its loved one." She says. "It is late right now, the person who holds the other wolf spirit will most likely have a similar dream like yours. Though in reality, it would be Sky crying out for help to the person while they are sleeping." Mom says.

"How does that work, Sky crying out for help to the person from where she is?" I ask.

"The bond that the wolves share enables the two to call out to each other in their sleep, but only when one of them is in danger." Mom explains.

Realization soon hits me. "I know who the wolf is!" I growl, clenching my fist.

My mom smiles at me. Her eyes shining with vast knowledge that she gained while being held prisoner by Blackraven. "Yes, but he needs to learn of his power in order to save her." She says. "Kiba is already searching for Sora." Mom says.

"Kiba?" I ask.

"Yes, it means fang in Japanese. That is actually your cousin's nickname." Mom says. "There is another thing that you should know as well." She says.

"It's about how Sky and Sora have the same name, isn't it?" I ask.

"You are one of the brightest wardens my daughter." Mom smiles. "I actually saw the spirit of the star wolf the day before your sister was born. That wolf told me about the coming danger for your sister, but she knew that it would be impossible to stop the kidnapping." She says. "Fate had destined Sky to have her power awakened, and eventually lead to unlocking her full potential." Mom explains. "The reason why your sister has the same name as the star wolf, is because she held the potential to go even beyond the sky and stars above." She says. "Though Sky would have never made it so far without the help of those who accompanied her throughout her travels." Mom explains. "You were the one who Sky was always looking for. When she was terrified, you were the only thing that came to her mind." She says. "Tonight, all of the great light spirits will awaken, and search for you." Mom says. "You must lead them to save Sky." She says.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: That's the end of this chapter. If you have an idea of who could hold a sacred light beast within themselves, leave your thoughts in a review. Later everyone! Please read and review!**


	3. Pain from a loved one's past

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everyone, hope you are enjoying the story. This chapter involves everybody's favorite lone wolf warden. As well as a few companions of Sky's past. I own nothing.**

* * *

I toss and turn in my sleep, hearing the same voice over and over again. The voice is crying out for help, for my help. Something inside of me snaps, and I feel power surge throughout my body. "SKY!" I shout, running in the direction of her voice. Behind me is a flame colored wolf, whose eyes burn with anger. The wolf soon runs beside me, but I ignore it and continue to try and find Sky. "Sky, where are you?!" I cry out, seeing nothing but darkness and the wolf.

"You will never find her at this rate, pup!" The wolf snaps at me.

"Who are you calling a pup?! I am a human, and a teenager!" I snap at the wolf.

"That may be, but you have much to learn if you want to save your loved one." He growls.

"What do you know about Sky?" I ask.

"Not much apart from the fact that she was chosen by the spirit of the great light wolf. The savior of the Hikari Okami tribe, and my mate." The wolf growls. "The two of us are connected by a great bond that cannot be severed. Which is why I was chosen to be one of the great sacred beasts." He barks.

"Great sacred beasts?" I ask.

"Yes, we were and are a powerful group that had vowed to protect the lives of every living creature." The wolf barks. "I am Kiba, the beast of friendship." Kiba barks. "You were destined to wield my power." He barks.

"Your power?" I ask.

"Yes, with my spirit and power, you will be able to find Sky." Kiba barks.

"How is that possible?" I ask.

"Sky's body holds the spirit of my mate, and we have been able to locate one another through our dreams when in danger." Kiba explains. "We have all been sealed deep within the destined heroes of legend. Sleeping for many years, waiting for the day to save our leader." Kiba barks.

"How come you all were sealed away?" I ask.

"That Jura kid already explained it to you." Kiba barks. "Light and dark energy became too powerful to use, and had to be sealed away." He barks. "All the spiritual guardians of light energy had been sealed away as well, permanently. Only the sacred beasts of light had a temporary seal." Kiba explains.

"That seal would come undone if the first wolf was ever in grave danger." I say.

Kiba smirks at me. "You're a quick learner, kid. Though there are a few who will need help with unsealing their beasts." He barks. "I won't acknowledge you until Sora is saved." Kiba barks, calling the light wolf by its real name.

"Fine, but does since you are a spiritual guardian like Sora, does that mean that I could end up like Sky?" I ask.

"No, it is different for that girl, she actually had the DNA of one of Sora's descendants infused with her own. Causing her body to take on a more physical form." Kiba explains. "In reality, she would have an aura that would have the shape of a wolf, but something made that impossible." He barks.

"Can Sky ever be…" I am cut off by Kiba.

"Sky can never truly be human again, there is no way to separate the DNA. If anyone ever tries to separate it, Sky and Sora would surely die." Kiba barks.

"Isn't Sora already a spirit though?" I ask.

"Yes, but her soul is part of Sky's now. Both of their spirits would be destroyed, and fade away into nothingness." Kiba barks. "That is why Sky stopped looking for a cure long ago, realizing that it would be impossible. Not even magic can cure her. If so, that would have been done long ago." He barks.

"So, I am not like Sky?" I ask.

"No, but there is one who may have a few physical features of a sacred beast." Kiba barks.

"What beast would that be?" I ask.

"The great saber tooth, who grew up with Sora. She goes by the name, Tora(Tiger)." Kiba barks. "Tora has always had a difficult time fighting the enemy, her spirit not reaching its true power." He barks.

"True power?" I ask.

"Each of us wield a power that corresponded with what gift we had." Kiba barks. "Sora had many powers, but her light was the most powerful overall. Tora had the power to quell the rage and hatred within the hearts of those who have strayed from the light." He barks. "Though Sora could do the same, Tora had far more control over her own temper than Sora, which is why she was given the task to prevent wars with other tribes." Kiba barks. "I have the power of fire, it is the element that rekindles and ignites everlasting bonds." Kiba barks. "Though you can't breathe fire, you will be able to do many other things." He barks.

"Such as?" I ask.

"You can create an aura of my spiritual energy, and transform it into an attack." Kiba barks. "Think back to the day that you saw your friend training. Think of the attacks that she was able to do." He barks.

"I see, but how am I going to learn without Sky's help?" I ask.

"Her pokèmon will be able to help you. Sky specialized in fire type pokèmon after all." Kiba barks. "I am sure that you will be able to learn many things from most of them." Kiba barks. "There other chosen heroes will be able to be trained by the others as well, but you must be trained now." He barks. "If you fail to complete your training in time, Sky and Sora will perish." Kiba warns me.

* * *

I wake up and hear something big pawing at my door. Still somewhat dazed, I stumble towards the door and open it up. My eyes widen when I see Arcanine with a few other of Sky's pokèmon. "So you'll be one of my teachers then?" I ask.

"Arcanine arca nine(That is correct, Leon.)" Arcanine barks, and I can understand him perfectly. Before I can speak, Arcanine begins to explain. "Arcanine nine arca(You can understand me because of the ancient blood that has begun to awaken within you.)" He barks. "Arcanine(Sky was able to understand me after she and I had both been sent into the world of pokèmon. She had gained the ability to understand all pokèmon ever since.)" Arcanine barks. "Nine arca(Come, we must go.)" He barks, and I climb onto the lion dog's back. He dashes to the dig site, Starry Falls, the other pokèmon head off in a different direction for some reason.

"Where are they going?" I ask.

"Charizard char zard(They are getting the others.)" A large dragon-like pokèmon with a flame tipped tail tells me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Charizard (I am Charizard, one of Sky's pokèmon that journeyed with her in a region known as Kalos.)" He says.

"Did Sky catch you?" I ask.

"Char rizard (No, I was given as a gift to Sky. We have only been together for at least a year, but our bond is strong.)" Charizard says.

"How powerful are you then?" I ask.

"Arcanine (Charlotte is one of Sky's strongest pokèmon, he is faster than me for sure.)" Arcanine barks.

"Charizard (That may be true, but you and Sky have an unbreakable bond. I know that she hopes to discover mega stone for your kind, Arcanine.)" Charizard says.

"What's a mega stone?" I ask.

"Charizard zard(A mega stone is a certain stone that can make some pokèmon evolve even further, but return to their previous form as well.)" Charizard explains. "Charizard (My species has two kinds of mega evolutions, and that takes being a charizard to a whole new level.)" He explains.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Arcanine arca nine nine(What Charizard means to say is that his kind is known as the most powerful fire type of all pokèmon. They are ranked as the number one fire type pokèmon of all, and it has been that way for years.)" Arcanine explains.

"Whoa, so where does Sky's other powers come from?" I ask.

"Arcanine nine arcanine(I am the only pokèmon of Sky's that has been by her side throughout all her adventures. So I will be able to explain it all to you.)" Arcanine barks. "Arcanine arca nine(As Prof. Little had discovered within Sky's DNA, she has the DNA of multiple creatures within her body.)" He barks.

"Yeah, but that was because of Dr. Blackraven's brother, right?" I ask.

"Arca nine(No, not at all. Sky had only been exported to the ancient light wolf DNA.)" Arcanine barks.

"Then how is it possible for Sky to have so many powers?!" I ask, concerned about why she is able to attack with fire, electricity, and so much more.

"Arcanine(Sky was chosen at the age of seven to save a world of pokèmon, where no humans existed. There she became a pokèmon herself, and began her first adventure in that world.)" Arcanine explains. "Arca nine(Thankfully I was with Sky at the time. I was able to help her control the new abilities that she had begun to acquire.)" He barks.

"What did Sky become?" I ask.

"Arcanine(The first stage of a Charizard, Sky had become a charmander.)" Arcanine barks.

"So Sky had been strong right from the start?" I smile.

"Arcanine (Not exactly, Leon.)" Arcanine barks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Arcanine (Charizard, show Leon your tail.)" Arcanine barks, and Charizard flies over to me. I see the large burning flame on the tail.

"What about his tail?" I ask.

"Char rizard charizard (Leon, the flame on my tail signals my life. If the flame were to go out…)" Charizard stops speaking.

"What would happen?" I ask.

"Arcanine arca(If the flame on a charizard's or any of its pre-evolved forms were to go out, their life would be over. Nothing can reignite the flame once it goes out.)" Arcanine barks.

"So you're saying that if the flame on a charmander's tail would go out, it would die?" I ask.

"Arca(Yes, and Sky would be no exception. As a charmander, the flame could easily be extinguished. It takes far more than just water to put out the flame on a fully evolved charizard, but she wasn't able to evolve until much later.)" Arcanine barks. "Arcanine (Sky faced many hardships throughout her journey as a pokèmon, but I stayed by her every step of the way.)" Arcanine barks. "Arcanine arca nine(Everyday, Sky seemed to grow only stronger. She didn't give up hope even when she and her friend had become fugitives.)" He barks. "Arcanine arca(Sky has defeated countless foes, but it did break her heart when she was forced to battle against my own species. Back then I was still just a growllithe, but I knew that Sky had dreamed of evolving me.)" He barks. "Arcanine (Through her time as a pokèmon, I grew more and more worried about Sky.)" Arcanine barks. "Arcanine arca(I saw how happy she was, but also how hurt she was when the ones she lived with suddenly turned on her.)" He barks.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Arcanine(Charizard, go get the other items that will be needed.)" Arcaine barks, and the winged lizard flies off after nodding. "Arcanine arca arcanine(When word got out about Sky once being human, panic spread throughout the square.)" Arcanine explains. "Arcanine (Only a few others that weren't part of Sky's team had believed that Sky wasn't part of the legend of the a human abandoning their partner pokèmon.)" He barks. "Arcanine arca nine arcanine(Those few were mostly those that Sky had saved, excluding another team leader that Sky saved. A small caterpillar-like pokèmon, Caterpie, and his friend, Metapod, a cocoon-like pokèmon. As well as a small mole-like pokèmon named, Diglet. As well as two cotton spore pokèmon known as Jumpluff.)" Arcanine barks. "Arcanine(The square's storage owner Kangaskhan, she and her child helped Sky's team by giving her a special present that would help Sky throughout the many areas that she traveled through.)" He barks. "Arcanine arcanine(Leon, reach into the treasure bag and find a pair of specs.)" Arcanine barks.

"Treasure what?" I ask.

"Arcanine arca(The treasure bag, it holds the gift that Kangaskhan gave to Sky before she set out to clear her name.)" Arcanine barks.

I look down at the side of the large lion dog and see a small bag hanging from around his neck. ' _That must be it?!'_ I think, reaching into the bag. It take me three minutes, but I find a pair of sunglasses that have a strange tint to the lens. "Are these the specs you were speaking of?" I ask.

"Arca arcanine(Yes, those are known as x-ray specs. They allow the wearer to see all allies, enemies, and items on the same floor as the user when worn.)" Arcanine barks. "Arca nine(Those gave Sky a great advantage in her battles, especially when she or any of her teammates got separated. Sky would be able to find them with those specs.)" He barks. I put on the specs and notice that several dots appear on the lenses. "Arcanine(Yellow dots are your allies, the white dot is you, red will be enemies, and blue are items.)" He explains. "Arcanine arca(We must go now, before we are too late.)" Arcanine growls, speeding towards Starry Falls.

' _Don't worry Sky, I will save you. Even if I myself would have to sacrifice my own humanity!'_ I think as we near the dig site. I see Elric on Sky's wyvern-like bat pokèmon, and two of Sky's lion-like pokèmon that she informed me as Pyroars are with Becky.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!**


	4. Reinforcements

**Brightclaw237: Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! I own nothing.**

* * *

I quietly leave my room, dressed only in a plain white t-shirt and gray shorts. Snowcone follows behind me, careful not to wake my sister up. "Snowcone, we have to go train. We need to rescue Sky." I say, opening the front door. My eyes widen when I see my sister and her pachy, standing in the doorway.

"How are you going to do that, Lucky?" Dahlia asks.

"You can't stop me from trying to save Sky!" I softly exclaim.

"That's right, but I am not here to stop you." Dahlia says.

"You're not, then why are you here?" I ask.

"To help my little brother save the only person that was there to help me when I was in trouble.

"You mean when you were in that…" My sister cuts me off.

"We are not to speak of that, remember?!" Dahlia panics, her secret almost out. "Anyways, I'm going to head to Sky's old house." She says. "Her pokèmon should be able to help rescue Sky." Dahlia says.

"Yeah, but what if they get captured by INTERFOL as well?" I ask.

"INTERFOL knows nothing of those creatures. Only Sky knows the weaknesses of her pokèmon, and her legendaries are sure to put up a fight to save her!" Dahlia exclaims, her voice echoing into the house. "Uh-oh." She says.

"You two will need help to take those creatures then." A familiar voice says from behind us.

"Aggro, what are you doing here?!" I gasp in shock.

"To help you unlock the spirit from within your hearts." He says, walking over to us. "You both know about the two wolf spirits that live within Sky's soul, right?" He asks.

"You mean the dark and light wolves that saved us during the final battle?" I ask.

"Yes, you were protected by the light wolf that calls itself, BC732. The other is its opposite, DC732. The two wolves symbolize the light and shadows of Sky's soul. Yet, the two used to be one unified spirit." Aggro says.

"How did they become separated?" Dahlia asks.

"From the experimentation of Sky's powers. She would have been able to possess both light and dark energy, but whoever kidnapped Sky, had only wanted her to possess pure light energy." Aggro explains. "In the event of extracting the dark energy from Sky, the wolf's spirit split into two beings. Sky may only possess light energy, but the spirits of the original wolf still remained in Sky's soul. The two had never fought until Sky's body was overwhelmed by light energy." He says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Supposedly, the dark wolf had tried to save Sky, but ended up being corrupted by the mass of light energy. That wolf soon developed hatred to those who dared to harm the girl, and everyone around." Aggro says. "The dark wolf had tried to gain control of Sky whenever her power would reach its peak, but was always pushed back by its counterpart." He says. "Usually, Sky would be completely exhausted after almost being taken over by DC732, which is why her friends would have to care for her." Aggro explains.

"Is that why Sky had ended up in a coma?" Dahlia asks.

"It is partly because of that. Sky was probably battling against DC732 to try to stay in control, but even that kept weakening Sky. That is why she had fainted in the town square that day." Aggro says. "She had been severely weakened in body, mind, and soul. Sky must have been fighting off DC732 for many years." He says.

"Why did DC732 save us though?" I ask.

"Leon was able to help Sky escape the cage of fear that she was trapped in, and in doing so, DC732 had finally regained the light that she had lost." Aggro says. "DC732 is a spirit of shadow, not darkness. It is best to not to confuse shadows with darkness." He says. "Just as the star wolf was separated, the other light beasts had also become separated, but something different had happened to those spirits." Aggro sighs.

"What happened to them?" I ask.

"The other halves of the spiritual beasts had become fused with other people from different worlds." Aggro says. "Some of them have the forms of the spiritual beasts, while others have the strength of the beasts." Aggro says. "The other halves can never be recovered due to this, and will have a harder time reaching their full potential." He says. "Though there were very few that managed to escape the danger of having their soul split into two." Aggro says. "Lucky and Dahlia, you both hold the spirits of two sacred light beasts." He says, and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait, you're saying that we possess the same power as Sky?!" Dahlia asks.

"Yes, but you two have different spiritual beasts within your souls." Aggro says. "Dahlia, you hold the spirit of Tear, the leopard of Kettei(Determination)." He says. Aggro then looks at me. "Lucky, you hold the spirit of Tsuki, the bear of Ai(Love)." He says. "I am here to help you undo the seal that binds the spiritual beasts within you." Aggro says.

"How are you going to do that?" I ask.

"Follow me to the dig site, Starry Falls. That is where everything started." Aggro says. Dahlia and I follow Aggro to the dig site on foot, to the deepest area of the jungle.

"So, what do we do now?" Dahlia asks.

"Look up and the truth shall be revealed to you." Aggro says.

I do as Aggro says and look up to see the countless stars in the sky. My eyes focus on a small group of stars that seem to shine brighter than the rest. Dahlia begins to stare at the stars as well, finding a different group of stars that are brighter than the others around the group. "I see some bright stars, but how is that supposed to help?" Dahlia asks.

"Those stars represent the seal on your beasts." A familiar voice says, and I turn around to see Becky, and she isn't alone. Leon and Elric are with her, but why though? Sky's large lion dog is with Leon as well. A giant bat like dragon is with Elric, while two lions stay by Becky.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Same as you two, we all were chosen by the sacred beasts of light." Leon says.

"We all were chosen long ago, long before the beasts had even passed." Elric says.

"To think that we would all be connected by the same thread of fate." Becky smiles.

"Well, somebody needs to save Sky and Jura! We just can't sit around doing nothing!" Dahlia exclaims.

"Wait, where is the last person?" I ask.

Everyone looks at me in surprise. "What are you talking about, Lucky?" Dahlia asks me.

"The final beast is missing." I say.

"How can you tell?" Becky asks.

"The final seal hasn't appeared." I say, pointing at the sky. Only five groups of stars show throughout the sky.

"You mean it isn't Aggro?" Dahlia asks.

"No, I am not the chosen beast of Serenity. I am only a guide to those who lose their way." Aggro says. "Like you all though, I am a descendant of the tribe of Hikari Okami. Though it seemed as if the tribe died out long ago, the sealing of the beasts only hid those of the ancient blood." He says. "You all have probably heard of the group of canines known as angel-hounds." Aggro says.

"Yeah, Sky said something about an angel-hound named Brightclaw one time." Leon says.

"Well some angel-hounds hold the blood of the sacred beasts of light, while others are the embodiment of the sealed guardians." Aggro says. "Those with angel-hounds, are descendants of Hikari Okami, who have broken the seal of light. Though their form is due to the power of the first angel-hound, who granted them freedom from their seal." He explains.

"You must mean Brightclaw?" Leon inquiries.

"Possibly, but only Sky will be able to tell. Since all angel-hounds hold a bit of light energy, only Sky would be able to identify the one with pure light energy." Aggro says. "I am a descendant that cannot break the seal for my own guardian, but I can still help you all save your friends." He says. "The final guardian should arrive here shortly." Aggro says.

Soon after about several minutes, a roar could be heard in the distance. We look to where the roar came from, and a big cat resembling a smilo leaps into the gorge. A hooded figure seated on the beast's back, face hidden. The beast has golden yellow fur, black jagged stripes resembling lightning lay along the beast's legs. A dark lavender mane flowing in the breeze. Two large canines protruding from the mouth. A dark gray mask covering the top half of its face, that is also surround by a smaller cloud-like mane. "Of course it would be you." Leon says.

"I expected you to figure it out, Leon." The figure says as they take the hood off, revealing their face. My eyes widen in surprise when I see Tria's face, her eyes burning with the same determination that we all see in Sky's eyes.

* * *

"Like you all, I had just learned of the legend." I say. "These creatures of Sky's, her pokèmon. They have always been by her side to protect her, but this is something they can't do alone." I say, looking at the saber tooth tiger pokèmon. "This is also something that we cannot do alone." I say. "Together, with the help of these pokèmon, we will be able to save Sky and Jura!" I exclaim, and the large electric cat lets out a tremendous roar.

Soon, more pokèmon of Sky's begin to show. Three bear-like pokèmon surround Lucky, a giant panda, grizzly, and polar bear. For once, Lucky isn't scared, his expression shows not fear but determination. The grizzly bear holds out his paw to Lucky, and Lucky grabs his paw. Lucky begins to smile as the bear looks at his comrades. "As I had told you Tria, your comrades hold the same power as your sister. That is why we acknowledge you, because of your bravery and determination to save your friends." Raikou growls.

More pokèmon begin to appear, but they don't seem as if they are part of Sky's team. "Raikou, who are they?" I ask, pointing to a large group of pokèmon.

"Those would be the pokèmon from the guild that Sky was being trained at in her second journey through the world of pokèmon." Raikou growls. "Sky was trained as an explorer, and also learned to take down fugitives. Sky had been chosen to stop the destruction of time, and space." He growls. "Those pokèmon treated Sky like family, and will do anything to protect her. That is why they have come, as well as her partner." Raikou growls, motioning to a small lion-like pokèmon. "That is Sky's old partner, Sparks. He once was a shinx, but he had evolved after Sky had been forced to return to the human world once more." He explains. "Sparks will stop at nothing to save Sky, they share a bond that can rival even Claw's." Raikou growls.

"How is that possible?!" I exclaim.

"Sky had experienced so much sadness and grief in her second adventure. From the moment when her friends from the future ceased to exist right before her eyes, to when she had to release a manaphy back into the sea." Raikou explains.

"Manaphy, Sky has one of those, right?" I ask.

"Yes, but that one hadn't been hatched from an egg, unlike the one that Sky had found." Raikou growls. "Sky had raised that manaphy only for a few short days." He growls.

"How come my sister wasn't able to care for it longer?" I ask.

"Like myself, manaphy are rare pokèmon. A manaphy is unable to be raised out of the sea." Raikou explains.

"What happens if they aren't raised in the sea?" I ask.

"A manaphy that is not raised in the proper environment will grow severely ill." Raikou growls. "Sky and Sparks were warned, but neither of them could send the little pokèmon out at such a young age." He growls.

"So Sky and Sparks kept him?" I ask.

"Yes, but only for those few short days. Manaphy grew very ill on the fifth day after he had been hatched." Raikou growls. "Sky and Sparks had to get a rare item that could cure any sickness. The phione dew, which is produced by the pokèmon itself, phione." He growls.

"So was it hard to find?" I ask.

"No, it was easy to find, but they trip was difficult for the two. To be more specific, the entire trip was difficult for Sky." Raikou growls.

"I find it quite hard to believe that." I say.

"You still know nothing about your sister's strength, Tria." Raikou growls. "In that adventure of her's, Sky had gained a new type, but still had the weaknesses of being a fire type." Raikou growls.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"By this adventure, Sky had acquired three types within her DNA. Fire, water and electricity." Raikou growls.

"So, she had more than one type, what was the problem?" I ask.

"The type that showed most was what symbolized Sky's courage. She had the heart and soul of a fire type far more than a water or electric type pokèmon." Raikou growls. "The place where the phione dew was located was no place for fire types." He growls.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It was a place full of water types that could easily douse even the most powerful fire types. Sky knew this, and Sparks tried to stop her." Raikou explains. "The flame on Sky's tail even took form, meaning that if the flame would die, so would she." He growls. My eyes widen in horror at the thought of my sister's life ending with just a small flame going out. "Sky had already gone through great lengths to achieve where she had come to, and would rather give her own life up to save one that she valued far more." Raikou sighs. "She and Sparks had eventually made it to the clearing where the phione would play, but before they could get any phione dew, a gyrados appeared out of nowhere and suddenly declared himself in control." He growls. "Seeing how terrified the phione were enraged Sky to a point where her instincts took control." Raikou sighs. "I wasn't there to see any of it, because there were only a few pokèmon that joined Sky in her journey. Arcanine was with Sky her entire journey." He growls. "Arcanine had said that he'd never seen his trainer so furious. She had been in her second form of her transformation, but Sky wasn't used to her light energy." Raikou growls.

"What happened to her?" I ask.

"Sky's rage seemed to cause her light energy to react with the powers that she had been given. It was a ready combination, for Sky was completely enveloped in her rage." Raikou growls. "She was able to hold back due to the charm that Red had given her. It was able to soothe most of her rage." He explains. "Sky and Sparks had defeated the gyrados, and the phione were grateful for their actions." Raikou growls. "The same day after giving manaphy the phione dew, the guildmaster's friend had made a call to someone for help." He explains.

"What happened next?" I ask.

"A pokèmon known as walrein came to take care of manaphy. I heard from Arcanine that it really hurt Sky deeply." Raikou growls. "Arcanine said that he had only seen Sky so heartbroken once before, and that was when some of her friends had been caught in a trap by the same criminal organization that she had despised ever since reaching a place known as Lavender Town. Red and some of the other Dex Holdsrs had been petrified by something, but no one knows what truly caused it." He growls. "Sky herself had almost been caught in the trap of it wasn't for Arcanine and Mightyena." He explains. "Though she was saved from being petrified like the others, the sight of Red looking like a statue was ended to send Sky into her second form for the first time." He growls. "I heard that it took a lot to hurt Sky, and just hearing these words from Arcanine were enough to feel Sky's pain." Raikou growls. "From the day that Sky lost her friends from the future, as well as sending manaphy to live in the ocean, she began to mature. Sky became more observant, and planned well ahead before any event could eventually take its toll on her emotions." He explains. "That is one of the reasons why she had built a wall around her heart, because of all the pain and suffering that she had endured had almost broken her spirit." Raikou growls. "We need those that Sky trusts with her life, because it will be on the line." He growls.

"Then please train us to use our powers, so that we can save Sky and Jura?!" I beg the large cat.

Raikou looks up at me, before roaring at Sparks. The luxio looks over and sees the two of us. Soon, I am face to face with Sky's former partner. "Who are you? Why do you smell like Sky?" Sparks growls.

"Sparks, this is Sky's older sister, Tria." Raikou says. "Your former leader, Sky, has been captured." He growls, and the small lion-like pokèmon's eyes widen in fear.

"How is that possible?!" Sparks cries out, outraged and saddened.

"Sparks, my sister arrived here only a few months ago, and studied how to become a Warden." I say.

"A Warden, what's that?" A small beaver-like pokèmon asks as he and his companions follow Sparks.

"A Warden is a person who works beside vivosaurs, and keeps the peace of the world of Fossil Fighting. Which is what people do for fun as they fight their opponents with their own vivosaurs." I explain.

"How is it fun to hurt your friends?!" Sparks growls.

"It is only friendly competition, no one truly gets hurt. Especially when Sky battles alongside her own vivosaurs." I say. "Sky actually shares the same pain that her vivosaurs would feel. She would give her own life to protect everyone in this world." I explain.

"That does sound just like Sky. So where is she now?" Sparks asks.

"An organization known as INTERFOL has captured my sister and brother because of the power that they wield. I cannot rescue them by myself." I say.

"No one messes with the leader of Team Thunder!" Sparks snarls. "I will help you save Sky." He growls.

"Hey hey, don't forget about us, Sparks!" Corphish exclaims.

"Yup yup, we're all friends of Sky here!" Bidoof cheers.

"Then we will start your training tomorrow, YOOMTA!" Wigglytuff shouts.

I look at all the pokèmon, my heart swelling with joy at all the help that is arriving. Countless teams of pokèmon continue to show, and I know that deep down, we will succeed in our mission.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Thank you all, please read and review.**


	5. Trapped again

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the story. Sorry that I haven't updated this one in awhile, I've been busy adjusting to a new schedule with classes and all. Plus, this story is very difficult to progress. I barely have any ideas to fill in for some areas of the plot, and having it all revolve around the bonds of the three siblings. Not to mention Captain Stryker and his wife being involved in a way. Anyways, this chapter focuses mostly on Sky waking up after being taken away. It is a day after Tria and the others meet at Starry Falls. I own nothing at all.**

* * *

My eyes slowly open as a burning sensation spreads throughout my back. "Argh, the typhlosion in me is acting up!" I growl, sitting up. I find myself alone in a white room. I can sense that I am being watched. Even as a human, I still have the same powers of the pokèmon that I had once become. In total, I have become four pokèmon. I have the power of two fire types, but the charizard in me also makes me a flying type, making me weak to things such as ice. I have the power of water and ground thanks to becoming a swampert. "Man, only if I had been a dual type when I had to go through Amp Plains." I sigh, remembering all of the times I would take damage from electricity. Lastly, I have the power of electricity from being part pikachu, helpful in a few ways, but also dangerous if I store too much electricity. I bring my hand to my face and see that it is now a paw. "Of course, they want to see if I am a threat in this form." I growl, trying to calm myself. I reach for my two pendants, but my paws touch nothing. My eyes widen as fear takes its hold on me. "No, those were given to me by the only two people that have cared for me!" I snarl, tears streaming down my face. I wipe away my tears, trying to not show any weakness. ' _If I cry, then whoever has captured me will use whatever it takes to break me._ ' I think, glaring around. ' _That's how I transformed, they took my necklaces when I was completely unconscious!_ ' I realize, getting down on all four to try and find a way to escape. I soon hear a door open, as well as a weaker frequency causing me to get a headache. "Make it stop!" I howl, flattening my ears and covering them with my two front paws.

"Cut the sound, she will not harm me!" A familiar voice says, I can't tell who it is because of the ringing in my ears. A hand in placed on my head, I shake my head due to the hand being on what is left of my human hair. The person doesn't move their hand though, but I feel two things placed over my neck. Once the ringing stops I lift my head to see who is standing beside me. My eyes widen in shock, and I try to back away in fear. "Sky, don't back away from me. I am only here to try and help you." Stryker says. I hurry to the other side of the room, noticing that my necklaces have been returned to me.

"I know that, but I never wanted you to see me like this." I growl. "You knew that I, your own child had been kidnapped and experimented on but never knew what the true outcome was." I say. I bring my right paw to my muzzle. "This is the second time that I have ever completely transformed." I sigh. "Only Leon can help me return to normal, but I have a feeling that I will never leave this place. Not that I would alone, I would save Jura as well." I say. I soon stand on my hind legs and face the wall. "This is almost just like when I was kept prisoner by Dr. Blackraven's brother, but the rooms where completely void of light, apart from my own." I sigh, returning to all fours.

"Yes, INTERFOL has captured your brother as well, but I will make sure that you both will be returned home. They have no authority to keep you and your brother locked up like wild beasts!" Stryker snaps, glaring at what must be a mirrored wall.

Captain Stryker, no, my father walks over to me, and hands me a box. He then leaves the room, I can scent his guilt as my father leaves the room. "I never did ask to become a bio-weapon of mass destruction." I growl. Once I sense that all of the others have left as well, I turn around and see two small bowls on the ground labeled: SUBJECT: Light Wolf. Both bowls are made of metal, but are made from a very durable alloy. In the right one is regular water, while in the left is a cooked steak that wardens like myself usually give to vivosaurs. Hunger gnaws at my belly, but my human instincts refuse to eat the steak. Sure I like to eat steak, but eating it would be a whole new level of low for me. I have my pride, not just as a warden, but my respect that I am still a human at heart. These people see me as a strange wolf, and want to treat me like one. "If they think that they can make me follow their orders, they can think again!" I growl, walking away from the dishes. I curl up in a ball and try to go to sleep.

Despite my clothing and fur, the room is designed to keep me weak by cooling the temperature at night. My poor nose is runny from the cold temperatures, and my fur is standing on end. I see the box that my dad left, and walk over to it on all fours. With how cold my paws are, I carefully open the box with my teeth. My paws continuously tap the cold tile floor, my claws making a clicking sound with each time they make contact with the ground. My eyes widen in surprise when I see one of my containment

capsule placed in the box. The blue cube shining, signaling that it has items inside of it. I place my paw on the device, and three items come out of it. One being a fluffy fleece blanket, another being one of my pokè balls containing one of my many pokèmon, and a small stuffed animal. The stuffed animal is a polar bear around the size of an average teddy bear. The polar bear has a medium sized black nose in the shape of an oval. Short soft fluffy white fur all over, except for the small black paw pads on the bottom of each paw. Big ice blue eyes with black pupils in the middle, brimming with happiness. The thing that I love the most about the adorable stuffed animal is the scent that is coming from within. I recognize the scent as strawberries, and it immediately calms me down. The scent brings back memories from before I was kidnapped. Tria, mom, and I would go out to pick wild strawberries for snacks. Tria always helped me pick the best ones, knowing that they were my favorite fruit. Tears well up in my eyes, and I hug the polar bear plush.

My pokèmon that was within the pokè ball comes out. It is Chomp, my tyrantrum. He is my most powerful dragon type pokèmon, and my most lovable one at that. Claw had been just like Chomp at first, biting the first thing that annoyed him, but Chomp would clamp his jaws on anything as a tyrunt. It took a few hours, but he learned to stop biting things from Mightyena. The next few days, Chomp evolved and became my best fossil pokèmon ever. He became part of my permanent party just like Arcanine, Mightyena, Typhlosion, Charizard, and Yveltal. I am one of the few Dex Holders that is permitted to carry more than six pokèmon on hand. Though I am only allowed to use six for battle, any more would have to be for a last resort. Chomp must have sensed the danger before it would even happen, and had Dawn teleport him within his pokè ball to Captian Stryker with a note. I am lucky that Chomp can even fit within this room, tyrantrums are not small at all unlike their first stage as tyrunts. "I will protect you Sky. Just like you did for everyone in Kalos." Chomp growls.

"Thank you so much, Chomp." I say, curling up next to the tyrannosaur pokèmon. "I don't have the strength to escape this place with Jura. Everything is all up to Tria." I say. "I don't know how long I will be able to survive this place. I can't let them hurt you or any of my friends." I growl. "As long as they have those frequencies though, I am pretty much powerless." I sigh, drifting into slumber.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try harder to update more, but it may take time. Please read and review.**


	6. The promise to protect

**Brightclaw237: Here is the next chapter, it focuses on Leon being trained to awaken the power sealed deep within his soul and body. It also focuses on how Sky met Arcanine. I felt as if that should finally have a place of how Sky and Arcanine became best friends. I own nothing.**

* * *

Several canine-like pokèmon approach me, most appear to be fire types, while others seem like dark and electric. I immediately recognize Mightyena(male) and Poochy(female mightyena) as they walk up to me. As well as Sol(absol), he had told me when he first saved Sky from the rage of an icy legendary bird by the name of Articuno. I will have to ask Sky about that one day, and how she knew all of these other pokèmon. For several hours, I've been learning how to tap into primal instincts that had been sealed within my soul long ago. The same instincts that Sky had been using to survive on her own for so long. Though I have learned to unlock these instincts, I have no idea how to use them. So I began training under Sky's lucario, Fang. He told me about how every living thing has an aura, and how to sense and distinguish the difference between the auras. Afterwards, he began to train me in hand to hand combat.

* * *

I look up at the night sky, seeing the countless stars shining brightly. They remind me of Sky's eyes, when she would be so happy. ' _Sky, are you safe?_ ' I think as I hold Gale's Dino Gear in my hand. I pet Claw's head to reassure him that I will save Sky. He reverts back into his Dino Gear, which he has never done before apart from hiding himself in a dig site for asks to find. "Don't you worry, Claw. I will save her, I did promise to protect Sky." I say, putting the Dino Gear in my pocket. Arcanine walks over to me, and says that it is time for my final test. I stop petting Claw, and stand up to face him. "What is my final test?" I ask.

Dark gray clouds soon block the night sky, and thunder roars in the distance. "Your test is to defeat me in battle, Leon. With the attacks that you have learned from us." Arcanine barks, my eyes widen in surprise. "It is best that you battle me now, while the storm weakens my attacks." He warns me.

"I haven't learned anything though!"I exclaim as Arcanine charges at with with his extreme speed, barely evading in time. Rain pelting us both from above, yet it does almost nothing to the large fire type.

"If you cannot defeat me in battle, you have no chance in saving my trainer!" Arcanine snarls, opening his to to fire a flamethrower at me. This attack hits me in the left leg, and singes my jeans. I flinch at the pain, but I don't back down. "If you don't attack, you will end up dying!" He roars, literally as I am forced back by a powerful force. My body is slammed into a tree, and I can feel blood trickling down my face. "You must fight back, unleash the power that sleeps within you!" Arcanine growls, walking towards me. Lightning flashes behind the pokèmon, and his eyes show no mercy. "Sky had put her entire life on the line, to protect many others! Not once did she ever give up when facing an enemy with an unbelievable amount of power!" Arcanine roars, pressing one of his front paws down on my chest. "Are you really going to let all that Sky has done be in vain, because it means nothing if she isn't here!" He snarls. "You promised to protect her!" Arcanine growls. "If so, prove that you are strong enough to make that resolve a reality!" He roars into my ears.

Something inside of me snaps, and I feel a surge of new energy flow through my body. Growling in anger, I grab Arcanine by his paw and push him off of me. My body is surrounded by a glowing red aura that takes the form of the same wolf from my dream. The small gash on my head closes up, and the blood on my face disappears. The damage to my clothing somehow fixes itself. "I AM STRONG ENOUGH!" I roar, concentrating this new power into my right hand. When my power reaches its max, I send a powerful blaze of fire at Arcanine. The blast send him several feet back, yet he is unharmed.

Arcanine looks at me, a smile on his face. "You have unlocked the power that lies within you, Leon." Arcanine says. "Though it may not look like much, but that attack was just a mere fraction of the power you wield." He says.

"How come you aren't that hurt though?" I ask.

"There is a reason why I decided to be the one to fight you." Arcanine says. "As Sky explained to you before, about our abilities as pokèmon…" He starts.

"Yeah, she said that there are too many to keep track of except for the abilities that her main team has." I say.

"Sky was unable to tell you what my ability was though." Arcanine says. "My ability is one you don't see too much in my species that much anymore." He says, looking up at the stormy sky.

"What is your ability, Arcanine?" I ask.

"My ability is called flash fire. I am able to absorb any kind of fire attack, and my own fire type attack is powered up from that." Arcanine explains. "I knew that I had to have you attack me with your power after this storm started, or I would cause great damage to this forest." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"This is how powerful your attack is, and it amplifies my special attack by 50%." Arcanine says looking for something to attack. He spots a metal pipe in the distance. Opening his mouth, the large canine pokèmon unleashes a blaze of fire that burns bright and fierce despite the heavy rain. The rain around the fire evaporates into thin air, and the flame hits the metal pipe. I walk over and look at what is left of the pipe. The metal object has been fused and melted into the ground, steam rising from the metal.

"That was only a fraction of what I can do?" I ask.

"Doubled with my ability yes, but you are able to control this power." Arcanine says. "I imagine that you may one day even have a form somewhat like Sky's, but not a total transformation." He says. "People are afraid of such things though." Arcanine says.

"Why are people afraid?" I ask, as we head back to Sky's treehouse, my aura losing its form.

"No one can truly understand great powers such as Sky's or my own. Most people learn to fear before even trying to adjust to new things." Arcanine says. "Not only are other people afraid, but those who possess such powers become too afraid to even use them. They try to suppress or seal their powers away, not wanting to let others know about them." He sighs.

"Was that how Sky felt?" I ask, petting Claw on the head as he materializes from his Dino Gear.

"Yes, Sky was absolutely terrified of her power. She was so young, and I only met her after she shortly arrived in the world of pokèmon." Arcanine says. "I could tell that something was very different about her when she walked up to me. She was too young to even be a trainer." He says. "I had realized that she had been searching for one of my kind to have as a pokèmon, but all of my friends had kept using roar to keep her away." Arcanine says. "She did have a charmeleon for some reason, but she was borrowing it from a professor. She had been able to raise it from a charmander to its final stage in just a few days." He says. "The only problem being that Sky had traveled all the way from her home of Pallet Town, to the route where growllithes could be found." Arcanine says. "She had not told anyone but the professor what she was doing. The professor had been unsure at first, until he saw the outcome when Sky returned with me and a fully evolved charizard." He says.

"What was Sky thinking?!" I exclaim.

"My trainer was lonely, and had always wanted a pokèmon as her own for a friend." Arcanine says. "Sky had spent all the money she earned to buy the most expensive pokèballs. She only had enough to get a dozen or so, maybe twenty." Arcanine says. Whenever Sky would find a growlithe, she and that charmeleon would either be blown away by a roar of an attack would be useless with the ability flash fire." He says. "When Sky encountered me, she had a certain emotion in her eye. It was unlike the same emotion that all the other trainers held in their gaze." Arcanine says. "When I looked into her eyes, I saw loneliness and fear. Yet I had no idea what she was so afraid of." He says. "As a growllithe, I held no fear at all. I had walked right up to the young child, ignoring the threats from the charmeleon." Arcanine laughs. "Sky held an ultra ball in her hand, but sighed and put the object away. I was confused at the action, and I could see in the small girl's eyes that she really wanted one of my kind as a pokèmon." He says. "I was one of the weakest growlithes in the field, my speed being the worst compared to everyone else. So I challenged Sky and the charmeleon to a battle." Arcanine explains. "I was almost beaten, but I wasn't backing down. I knew how strong charmeleons could be, but I needed to prove my strength." Arcanine sighs. "Though it's fire attacks were pointless, it's slash was enough to knock me down. I wasn't about to scare her off with a roar, it would've shown that I was weak." He growls. "I was on the verge of fainting, but Sky had cried for the charmeleon to stop. She picked up my wounded form, and rushed to a pokèmon center." He says. "I wasn't even her own pokèmon, but she still gave up the battle to save me." Arcanine says. "Afterwards, Sky returned me to the area where us growllithes roamed, and she left after helping train me as a wild pokèmon. Tears were streaming down the poor kid's face." He sighs. "I knew deep down that we had formed a bond, and that bond is forever with a growlithe. So I decided to follow Sky from a distance." Arcanine says. "I watched her train that charmeleon into a charizard, before returning to a place where the air was fresh and clear of pollution. She returned the charizard to the professor, and apologized for training it for no reason." He says.

"Sky must've been in great pain." I say, and the large canine nods.

"When Red and his mother saw Sky, the two embraced the small girl with a great big hug. Sky had been holding in her tears the entire trip back, and she finally could not hold those tears back any longer." Arcanine sighs, feeling guilty. "I felt so bad, and wanted to make Sky feel better. I barked towards the small family, and they looked at me in surprise." He says. "Sky had turned around to see me, wiping away her tears. When Sky saw me, she opened up her arms and I ran straight into them." Arcanine smiles. "The look on Red and his mother's face was priceless, seeing a growlithe in their town would surprise anyone. It was unheard of to have a wild growlithe follow a person, let alone a child home." He says. "I dug through Sky's small backpack and found an ultra ball. I grabbed the item with my mouth and placed it into Sky's small hands." Arcanine says. "She then realized what I was doing and decided to catch me. From then on the two of us would stay together." He says. "I would be the one to comfort Sky whenever she had terrible nightmares about being captured. She would hug me tight, and I would lick the tears off her face to try and calm her down." Arcanine says. "When I had heard Sky's cry from the forest, I couldn't do a thing since I was trapped in my pokè ball in her room." He growls. "It was then that I learned of the power within Sky, and she tried to distance herself from me. I never left Sky's side though, and let her know that I would always be there." Arcanine sighs. "I saw a great amount of fear in her eyes. Fear that I had never seen before." He says. "I then realized that Sky was afraid of hurting her family, afraid that she might hurt me. Unlike Sky's new family, the people who tried to harm Sky and Red's mother saw Sky as a monster, an unknown creature to be afraid of." Arcanine says. "Sky had begun to doubt herself, but I made sure that she never did that again." He says. "I made the same promise that you did, Leon. I needed to know if you had the strength to fulfill such a resolve." Arcanine says. "I will be by your side throughout the battles ahead, until we rescue Sky herself. The only pokèmon that will be able to benefit from your power will be Flareon, Houndoom, and I." Arcanine says. "There're more, but we can't risk anything happening with any others. Especially if we were to take a ninetales with us." Arcanine warns.

"Why's that exactly?" I ask.

"If somebody were to grab a tail of such a pokèmon, a curse could be inflicted on them. Only Sky would be able to prevent her pokèmon from doing so, so we cannot risk that." Arcanine explains. "It is time to rest, and prepare supplies for when we do head out in a few days. You know that Sky will not eat the food that those scientists will give her." He growls. "Sky is most likely in a cold room, so she isn't strong enough to create items with her light energy." Arcanine sighs. "Sky had already been weak to the cold before, but it grew stronger after she evolved." He sighs.

"Into what Charizard is?" I ask.

"Yes, though she has the power of two fire type pokèmon, she is part flying as a charizard. Flying types are weak to things such as ice, rock, and electricity." Arcanine says.

"What if they try to use electricity to harm Sky?!" I gasp.

"That would be impossible for two reasons." Arcanine says, his voice calm. "Sky is part pikachu, she can conduct her own electricity already. Not to mention that she is also part swampert." He says. "A swampert is a dual type pokèmon, a combination of water…" Arcanine starts.

"Then Sky will be hurt by electricity?!" I exclaim.

"Leon let me finish!" Arcanine snaps. "Yes, water is weak to electric, but a swampert is immune to that electricity from being a ground type." He says. "Sky has a few weaknesses, but her other types make up for that." Arcanine says. "Sky's fire protects her from the grass that would hurt her as a swampert. While her ability of flight allows her to avoid ground attacks." He explains. "The water protects Sky from rock, and you know about the ground type already." Arcanine says. "Sky has become very strong pokèmon in past journeys, only one was glass cannon." He sighs. "Being a pikachu was difficult, but she had the perfect strategy as one." Arcanine smiles. "I'll tell you about it when we have everything ready." The large fire type yawns as the three of us head inside the large treehouse.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237:That is the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. If you want me to make some fan art for the story, just pm me or leave a message in a review. Please read and review.**


	7. Learning how to use aura

**Brightclaw237: Final part of Leon's training. Hope you all enjoy this very short chapter! I own nothing.**

* * *

I wake up at dawn, Fang is standing over me. "Now that you are actually able to see aura, it is now time for the real training to begin." Fang says, holding a paw out towards me.

"I now understand what you mean, Fang." I say, grabbing his paw. The lucario helps me up, and we head to the waterfall that Sky had been training under once.

"You must become resistant to water, Leon. Sit under this waterfall for six hours without a single complaint, that way your power will become much stronger and your mind will become much sharper." Fang says.

"What about you though? What will you be doing?" I ask.

"I will be in your way as an obstacle." Fang explains. "I will use what I can to try and distract you by any means." He says. "You must not move from that spot, and block everything I throw at you. If you fail to follow these instructions, you must start over." Fang growls.

"Did Sky have to go through all of this?" I ask.

"Are you already complaining?" Fang growls, glaring at me.

"Not at all, I am just curious." I say, unintimidated by his glare.

"Good, but no, Sky did not have to go through such training. She was able to get all the training needed throughout her many journeys." Fang explains. "What you are experiencing is nothing compared to the physical and emotional strain that my trainer had gone through." He says. I walk over to the same spot where Sky had been training, and sit under the waterfall. The roaring water crashes down onto my body, but I ignore the pain and focus on the task at hand. I activate my aura, it takes form of the wolf and acts as a barrier around my body. The pain from the water intensifies as the fire within my spirit is being drowned. I do not panic though, I simply calm down and gain control. I begin to increase the power of my aura, and the fire within burns brighter and stronger. "You are doing good, Leon. It has already been a hour and a half." Fang says. I sense something coming straight at me, but there is no impact. "Huh, you're learning fast, kid." He says.

I open my eyes to see the shape of a red glowing tail in front of me. A rock is held in Fang's paw. "What did I do?" I ask.

"You used your aura without realizing it." Fang says. "At the moment you only have an aura barrier, but you may just be able to have a small transformation." He smiles.

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"You didn't try to block this rock with your hands, but with that aura. Your aura has the shape of an animal, and you subconsciously used that tail to deflect a projectile." Fang explains. "Sky wasn't able to do that until she was a pikachu. You were just able to pull it off without a second thought." He says. "She must mean a lot to you for your training to go this quickly." Fang says.

"I promised that I would protect Sky, and I meant it!" I snap, the water around me evaporating.

Fang looks at me in surprise. "Now you are ready to save Sky. I won't even have to test your new physical prowess." He says. "That aura of your's is strong enough to withstand even a rogue vivosaur." Fang growls. "Sky's sister is still going under training, she must unlock the power that lies within her body." He says. "Sooner or later, Sky must face off against the one who held her captive. You will also face the one responsible for harming Sky." Fang snarls.

"Yeah, he will pay dearly for ruining my life!" I snap, clenching my fist. "I'm ready to go, Fang." I say, looking up at the sky. 'I'll save you, no matter what, Sky.' I think as I calm down. My aura fades away into nothingness.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Sorry for the chapter being so short, I wasn't sure if Leon should have a second form or not. Basically when he has his aura surrounding his body, it's like the ninetail's cloak from Naruto, but without the chakra bubbles and with Leon.**


	8. Secret experiment: Sky in danger!

**Brightclaw237: Here is the next chapter, it reveals why Sky was taken in the first place. I own nothing.**

* * *

' _TRIA_!' A small child's voice cries out in terror for me. It sounds very familiar, but I can't tell who the voice belongs to. There is nothing but darkness around me, and I desperately try to find the source of the cry.

"Where are you?!" I shout.

"TRIA SAVE ME!" The voice screams before fading away completely.

* * *

My eyes snap open as I wake up from that nightmare. My heart pounding against my chest until the fear in me subsides. "I haven't had that nightmare since mom went missing." I say, shivering at the voice of the small child screaming. "It is always a small girl's voice, but who could it have been?" I ask myself as I look up at the stars in the sky, thinking back to how things were before Sky was taken from us the first time.

I am brought out of my thoughts as someone sits down next to me. "I guess you're wondering why you haven't discovered your own power?" Elric asks.

"Yeah, I am too stressed out to think straight." I say. "Things were different when Sky was part of our family." I sigh.

"Oh, how was life different?" Elric asks.

"Back then we had no stress or worry, because we always had Sky. Her smile would brighten up anyone's day, and she was always so happy to be around." I smile. "It felt as if our lives were finally perfect when my little sister came into our life." I say.

"When did all that change, Tria?" Elric asks, surprised for once.

"It all happened on Sky's fifth birthday." I sigh. "Our whole world came crashing down when we learned of her kidnapping. Mom and dad worked for several years trying to find her, until mom eventually disappeared." I explain.

"I now realize why this world had only seemed to be back in place when Sky arrived in this world." Elric says. "She was the missing key that keeps this world in balance, and many other worlds beyond ours as well." He says, and I nod.

"Then the three of us had joined an organization by the name of I.N.T.E.R.F.O.L., tracking down Dr. Blackraven while trying to find a lead to finding Sky. In the end, we only lost more family." I say. "Dad and I had completely forgotten about Sky as we began searching for mom for the next five years. Sky's existence completely faded from our memories, as if our hearts couldn't take the pain anymore." I cry, struggling to hold back my tears. "Now I have lost my sister yet again, and still do not have the power to save her. Everyone else has already awakened the power of the sacred light beasts within themselves, yet I have made no progress at all!" I growl, clenching my right hand into a fist. "I just don't know what to do." I sigh.

Elric takes my hand and looks me in the eye. "Tria, your feelings are the key to unlocking the power within. You just need to relax and focus on the things that bring you joy." He says. "Just think of all the times you spent together with Sky when you two were little. That should help bring you closer to uncovering the truth." Elric says, his golden eyes beaming with vast knowledge.

"How would that help me in the end?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion.

"Think back to how Sky used her power to protect everyone. What made her strong wasn't the light energy itself, but the emotions and bonds that gave her the power to fight against any odds." Elric explains. "No matter how pointless a fight seemed to Sky, if something precious to her was at stake…" He starts.

"She would do whatever it takes to protect it. Even if it meant that Sky got severely wounded in the end." I realize. "Is that how the others had been able to discover their hidden potential?" I ask.

"Yes, and the fact that they all hate to lose. Especially Dahlia of all people." Elric says. "She and Lucky had enough determination to finish their training in only three days. It took Becky only half a day, due to the bond she already shares with her own brother." He says. "As well as wanting to save Jura ASAP." Elric smiles as he stands up, and lends me a hand. "We already need to go, but your power will come to you soon." He says. "When the time comes, you will be ready to protect Sky." Elric says. Elric's eyes narrow as a frown forms on his face. "It seems that we aren't just rescuing Sky and Jura, but a vivosaur as well." He says.

"What do you mean, Elric?" I ask.

"It seems that I.N.T.E.R.F.O.L. has an experiment of their own that is similar to Claw." Elric says.

"Similar, you mean to say?" I ask.

"Yes, a method to deal with the Dreadsaurus if it should have ever been completed." Elric says. "They have done the same thing to a vivosaur that was done to Sky. Implanting light energy within the vivosaur." He says. "It is similar to Claw in a way, but it is able to absorb unlimited amounts of light energy. Despite it having light energy, I can sense the hatred this creature holds towards humans." Elric says. "Light energy can create, but it can also destroy things. This creature will pose as a threat unless tamed." He sighs. "Sky will have no chance if she ever comes face to face with that vivosaur. That must be I.N.T.E.R.F.O.L.'s plan, in case Sky and Jura are seen as a threat." Elric growls.

* * *

Hidden deep underground within I.N.T.E.R.F.O.L., lies a lab only known to a select few. A lab scientist that started the project walks out of an elevator and towards a room. A high pitch growl could be heard from the other side of the room. The scientist smirks as he walks closer to the room. "It seems that you sense new playmates, Experiment D.D.T.R." He smirks, and the growl becomes a deep roar. "Don't worry, you will meet the girl first. She is a threat to my own plans." The scientist says. "Seeing how that Stryker's daughter was able to return to this world and tame a creature like the Dreadsaurus will cause my plan to bring this facility down, and control this world with my own power to an end." He growls. "As long as the kid and that other creation of the idiotic Dr. Blackraven will be kept here until I give the word that she isn't a threat. It helps that I am the only person here who is intelligent enough to actually know what to do with light energy!" The scientist says. "When a creature absorbs light energy within their body, their primal instincts awaken and make them wild animals. Which is why their has to be someone who can tame the mindless creature, and that person gains enough power to rule everything!" He laughs.

* * *

My eyes snap open when I sense danger. My fur stands on end, and my heart racing. Chomp senses my distress and the danger, but we don't know from where. "What's going on?!" I growl as a scientist in a lab coat, with short brown hair enters the room.

"Why greetings subject Light Wolf." He says.

"The name's Sky Okami Stryker, and don't you dare call me anything else!" I snap, barring my teeth in a snarl. "Why do you have my brother and I locked up?!" I snap, not taking any steps forward or backwards.

"First off, my name is Prof. Thorn." Prof. Thorn says, his voice calm. "One, that creation of Dr. Blackraven is not even your brother." He says, his words dripping with venom. "That freak is just a fusion of both your parents's DNA, vivosaur DNA, and the dark energy that was originally part of your soul." Prof. Thorn growls. "The only normal child that your parents had was their first, and she isn't even a threat. What was her name again?" He asks. "It was either Tyler or Mia?" Prof. Thorn says.

Anger boils in my blood as he insults my sister, but I won't reveal her name. "Don't you dare insult my sister! She will save me and ruin your plans!" I exclaim, before calming down. ' _He knows way too much about Jura and I! He clearly wants to get rid of us. I can sense the negative energy surrounding his entire body and his soul, if you can call it that._ ' I think as I don't falter, showing no weakness. "That may be true, but he is still family no matter what." I say.

"I forgot for a moment that you have the DNA of a wolf within you. Funny because that is what you are now!" Prof. Thorn laughs, before calming down. He smirks at me, trying to intimidate me. "Wolves usually live as a pack, and always defend their pack members. You are more beast than human, young lady." Prof. Thorn says.

"Say what you want, you will never break me. I've been through about everything that should have killed me, and you are no different." I say. "You should give up now, and let my brother and I go." I say, my voice calm and collected.

"You are quite bright young lady, but you should know that you are in the way of my plans." Prof. Thorn growls, holding a cage with a strange vivosaur inside. "This is my own light energy experiment, and she wants to play. She's been all alone like your vivosaur for the past five years." He smirks, setting the cage down. "You will regret ever crossing me." Prof. Thorn says, leaving the room. "That strange creature of your's is no match for my Dreadsaurus Destroyer T-Rex!" He laughs, pressing a button on a remote held in his hand.

"What kind of name is that supposed to be?!" I snarl, looking at where his voice came from.

"I designed this creature to possess the same kind of power as you, in order to destroy the Dreadsaurus myself one day. Sadly you showed up and ruined everything!" Prof. Thorn growls. "You are the reason why I was unable to overthrow this stupid organization several months ago. All because your father gave you the task to try and save the pathetic experiment of Dr. Blackraven." He explains. "My own experiment is able to absorb both light and dark energy, so it will be able to deal with you easily." Prof. Thorn says, walking away.

The cage door unlocks, and swings to the side. I can hear vicious snarls coming from the cage. Two deep blue eyes filled with hatred glare at me. A small female T-Rex Sue steps out of the cage, she seems to be around the same age as Claw. Judging by the different colored scales it has, it indeed is able to absorb light energy. Her eyes are a deep blue color, the spines along her spine are teal. Where there should be midnight ash colored scales are the same snow white scales that Claw has. The majority of her scales are a deeper red than a regular T-Rex Sue, and the usual yellow scales that line the black around the legs are a pale orange. Lastly, she has black razor sharp claws. My instincts are going wild at the sight of the small vivosaur, telling me to run but there's no escape. Only one thing comes to my mind as my body quakes with fear. ' _Tria, Leon, please save me!'_ I whimper in fear as I back away towards Chomp.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: That is the end of this chapter, hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review.**


	9. The truth about Sky

**Brightclaw237: It is time for Tria and the others to head out. I own nothing!**

* * *

I wake up around seven p.m., the sun sinking in the distance. It is now time to set out to rescue my siblings, with or without light energy. I need to save her"Alright everyone, it's time to save Sky." I say, climbing onto Raikou's back. It has already been a day since Elric gave me his advice, none of us can waste anything time. I look over to Leon who is traveling on Arcanine's back. "Leon, do you have the pokèmon that will be able to help us get inside I.N.T.E.R.F.O.L.?" I ask.

"Yeah, and I do have a few that should be able to help Sky and Jura recover." Leon says, securing the backpack he has. "I think that Captian Stryker is also trying to set Sky free. He hasn't been around for the past few days." He says.

"Alright, then it's time we set off." I say.

"WAIT!" A familiar voice rings out. We all turn around and see several of Sky's Paleo Pals, as well as our cousin Frett. The one who spoke was Penny, her eyes holding back tears. All of them have been worried since Sky and Jura were captured.

"Why are you all here?" I ask, holding back a growl.

"Tria, we want to know where Sky and Jura are!" Nate snaps, showing some backbone for once. I send him a glare to make him flinch, but his gaze doesn't break.

"That is classified, but we are going to retrieve them now." I say.

"We're coming with you!" Penny exclaims.

"Yeah, we want to help Sky for all of the things that she's done for us!" Roland exclaims.

Frett and I lock gazes, a way that we learned to communicate with each other through eye contact. Frett took the biggest hit when Sky was kidnapped, because he was there at the time. I soon close my eyes when I understand what he wants. "They really won't leave us alone, will they?" I ask, and Frett nods in confirmation.

"Tria, I may not have the same powers as you or Sky, but I made up for that with training." Frett says. "I only appear battle crazed, but you know deep down that it was just a cover to hide the pain." He says clenching his fists, looking down at his feet. "When Sky was taken, it felt like it was my fault. I was supposed to watch over her with mom and dad, but that man came." Frett says. "I was completely powerless, and your pets couldn't stand up to him either. This is my only chance to make it up to you and Sky for the mistake I made so long ago!" He exclaims.

"Sky is such a gentle person, I do not see why she would be seen as a threat." Lui Ren says as he appears beside Raikou. Hanzo, Mei Lain, and Sasuke by his side. "Your father asked for us to come, but we had no idea of your plan, Tria." He explains.

"You mean that you branch leaders are willing to put both your jobs and lives on the line to help us?!" Lucky exclaims, tears streaming down his face.

"That's right little dude!" Sean smiles, his teeth shining brightly for a moment in the darkness.

"Uh…yeah,…so that's…why we're…here." Drake says.

I look at everyone, and see the determination in their eyes. I know that none of them will stay behind. "Fine, then follow us so we can rescue our friends." I sigh.

All is silent for several hours until Penny breaks the silence with the question that will test their bond with Sky. "Tria, we know that Jura is able to transform into a vivosaur to protect Sky and your family, but why was I.N.T.E.R.F.O.L. after Sky?" She asks.

I grit my teeth when I hear the question, and Nate asks a similar question. "Yeah, Sky doesn't seem to be so special apart from being able to calm the rogues, controlling these creatures, and saving the world. Why would Sky be captured?" He asks.

"Sky never did tell us about her past, even after saving the world." Roland says. "She only told us a bit before that, but it wasn't much." He says.

"Tria, how come you didn't know that Sky was your sister until a few weeks ago?" Penny asks.

I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat, and take a deep breath. "As you heard from Frett, Sky was kidnapped at the age of four. It was on her fifth birthday, but something happened to her." I say. "Sky was kidnapped by Dr. Blackraven's older brother, but we have no idea who he is." I sigh. "As you all know, Dr. Blackraven had wanted to create the ultimate weapon, a dark vivosaur." I say, and they all nod. "Apparently, Dr. Blackraven's brother knew that such a creation could be easily defeated. So he had planned to create a bio-weapon of light energy." I say.

"The same kind of energy that lies within Star?" Penny asks.

"Yes, and he had to search for the perfect subject that could withstand an unlimited amount of power. He planned to use many experiments to make that subject the perfect bio-weapon." I growl. "If the weapon became completed, the entire world would be doomed." I explain.

"Why didn't anybody stop him or destroy the thing?" Nate asks.

"Nobody knew where the man was." I say.

"So was the weapon destroyed?" Roland asks.

"The 'weapon' is still around to this day." I sigh, knowing the truth about the matter.

"If I would find it, I would destroy it." Nate says. Arcanine jumps over to the pink haired teen, and snarls at Nate. Leon holds a fist in front of the pink haired teen's face. Nate lets out a strangled cry of fear.

"You won't even see the light of day if you ever make a threat like that again!" Leon snaps, putting his fist down. Arcanine continues to head forward to the destination.

"I haven't seen Leon that angry since he began his job as a warden." Becky sighs.

"What could have caused him to snap all of a sudden?" Roland asks.

"I believe that Tria knows the answer to both questions." Hanzo says.

It feels like there's an iron weight in my gut as guilt washes over me, making it almost impossible to reveal the truth. In the end, I manage to choke out the answer. "The truth…is that…Sky was,…she was…kidnapped to be…the…ultimate…bio-weapon!" I say, struggling to hold back my tears. Everyone except for Leon, Dahlia, Lucky, Frett, and Elric gasps at what I say. "My sister was kidnapped, and experimented on. She's not even human anymore, and she has been carrying such a heavy burden all these years!" I growl. "Sky's body was exposed to light energy. That man used gene splicing technology to alter Sky's DNA." I explain. "My family and I had been searching for Sky for several years, until my mom disappeared. Then we had put Claw in a state of hibernation since there was no other way to save him after rescuing him from Dr. Blackraven." I explain. "Sky had somehow escaped, but we had no idea where she was. It turned out that Sky had ended up in the dimension where these strange creatures came from." I say.

"Tria, how come we see Sky as a human though?" Penny asks.

"Sky has great control over her DNA, and has only transformed completely once. Leon explained what happened when she transformed." I say.

"What happened to Sky?!" Nate asks, his fear showing again.

"She became an anthropomorphic wolf consumed by the rage she held toward Kowloon for taking Claw away." I explain. "Kowloon was injured by Sky since he was outside of his buggy. A large gash on his arm made from Sky's claws." I say. "She attacked the buggy as well, cracking the windshield and slashing the tires." I explain. "Leon said that he could barely recognize Sky apart from her clothing and the necklaces she wore." I say.

Arcanine and Leon come back towards us. Leon begins to speak, his voice heavy with guilt. "It was torture, seeing Sky in so much pain. Her eyes were clouded by hate, and her heart was broken." He says. "Sky wasn't herself at all." Leon growls.

"What do you mean by that, Leon?" Penny asks.

"Yeah, I've never seen Sky very angry before. Is that what you mean?" Nate asks.

Leon sighs, and pets Claw's head. "That's not what I mean, Nate." Leon sighs. "Sky, her eyes were full of bloodlust. She was ready to tear anyone or anything apart." He says. Penny flinches at what Leon says.

"How did Sky return to normal?" Penny asks, concerned for what happened next.

"I exited Sky's buggy, and walked up to her." Leon says.

"Were you insane?!" Nate exclaims, looking at Leon who glares at Nate. This causes the pink haired teen to shrink back in fear.

"No, Leon had to exit the vehicle and walk up to her." I say. "Sky was snarling like a wild animal, but Leon saw deep inside that it was still Sky. He was able to reach Sky's heart, past all the pain and torment that was blocking everyone else from reaching her." I explain. "Apparently, Leon's father was also responsible for Sky's 'condition'. Leon told me that he will make his father pay for harming Sky." I say. "Sky was able to return to her human form, and Leon comforted my sister. He is the only one able to save Sky if she enters such a state of rage." I explain.

"Not even that dog of Sky's could save her?" Roland asks, pointing at Arcanine.

"That creature is known as Arcanine and was the first one to become part of Sky's team, and was always there for my sister. Still he would not be able to calm Sky." I explain. "Though Sky apparently did grow up with a boy and his mother. He cared for my sister, and gave her the necklace that she always wears." I say. "Thanks to those people, Sky was able to grow strong on her own. She was able to help save their world many times, and make many friends along the way." I say. "Sky grew up in a world completely different from our own, and she sees it as home. She was far more protected there." I sigh. I look towards Penny once more. "Penny, if you and the others were to see Sky lose control, would you still consider her as a friend? Or would you see my sister as a terrifying monster that would be feared by all?" I ask.

Penny doesn't even take the time to think about the question. "Of course I would still think of Sky as a friend!" She exclaims. "No matter how terrifying Sky may be if she loses control, I will never think of her as a monster!" Penny cries, tears streaming down her face.

I nod my head and ask Roland the same thing. Roland tells me that Sky had accepted him for who he really is, and will always think of my sister as a friend. I now look over towards Nate. "Nate, you usually taunt Claw, and that results in him biting you." I say, and Nate flinches as Claw perks up at the sound of his name. "How would you react if Sky were to attack you or the others in her blinding rage?" I ask.

Nate hesitates for a few moments, and sighs afterward. "I…don't know what I would do honestly." He sighs.

"Would you hold a grudge against my sister?" I ask, a growl forming in my throat.

"No, I wouldn't hold a grudge against Sky. It wouldn't be her fault at all in the end." Nate says. "Isn't there any other way to snap Sky out of her rage if it should take over?!" He exclaims.

"Sadly, only I am the only one who can do that." Leon growls. "It is physically impossible for Sky to harm me." He sighs.

"Why do you say that, Leon?" Penny asks.

"You all may hate me for it, but I know who was part of the reason why Sky isn't human." Leon sighs.

"Why would we hate you?" Roland asks.

"Yeah, you usually are cold to most people except for those that Sky lets in." Nate says. "Before Sky, you were mister lone wolf." He jokes.

"My father was responsible for the gene splicing experimentation on Sky! My father and the man that kidnapped Sky had planned for me to control Sky!" Leon snaps, his anger turning into regret and guilt. "I never even knew until I saw the pain that Sky was in." He sighs. "Their plan was to control me, and only I would be able to control Sky if I were to 'save' her from my father and the scientist." Leon explains, quoting the word 'save'.

"How come their plan didn't succeed?" Yamamoto asks, confused.

"I never saw my father, because there was no need for him to retrieve me." Leon says. "Sky had somehow escaped one day, and the plan fell apart when she ended up living with the Dex Holders of the pokèmon world." He explains. "Sky had learned to become brave and independent, not needing to really be protected by anyone at one point." Leon says. "Sky had actually become someone who protected others, but I have no idea what became of my father and that man. I never even met the scientist." He growls. "I will make sure that they will never harm Sky again though!" Leon snaps.

"Then Sky and Lucky will help you find your mom, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, but only when Sky feels like she's ready to head out on a new adventure. She will probably have to recover after all this." Leon sighs.

"Leon, Sky is strong enough to hold her own. She has faith in you and I, so give it your all when you fight." I smile at him. "We need to have faith in her as well." I say as approach the area where Sky and Jura are being held captive. It is a large dome shaped building reinforced with an impenetrable metal alloy with the warden symbol above the front entrance, which is guarded by a large group of soldiers trained to deal with powerful creatures. 'Sky, I will save you, and then you won't have to be afraid of losing your family anymore!' I growl as I see my dad approach the group.

My eyes widen in surprise when I see my dad's face. My father looks very angry, I haven't seen him this angry since mom disappeared. "Move aside, and none of you will regret harming my daughter." Stryker says in a calm voice. I can sense behind his façade, that Captain Stryker is seething with rage trying his best to hide it.

"Blake Stryker, Sora(AN-name that Sky was given at birth, still means Sky in the end) may be your missing child, but she has become a threat." One soldier says.

"Then I have no choice but to force my way in." Stryker says, holding Wild River's Dino Gear.

"NOW!" I shout, and Raikou charges at the building. All of the soldiers become distracted for several moments as our group charges at them. Raikou lets out a massive roar as lightning strikes down, striking fear in the men. Seeing Raikou as a terrifying unknown vivosaur, the soldiers run away. "Great job, Raikou!" I exclaim.

"You can thank me when Sky is out of danger! She is calling out for us right now!" Raikou snarls, dashing into the building. The others follow close behind me, I can feel the power within myself growing.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: That's the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review.**


	10. I know the pain you feel

**Brightclaw237: Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. I own nothing. bk42bk42 came up with the idea for Jura and Shadow in my Frontier story.**

 **Special Vivosaurs:**

 **Claw (Crimson Ravager)-**

 **A vivosaur that was spoken only of legend. He was genetically engineered to originally become the ultimate dark vivosaur, but that plan was stopped by Captian Stryker, who in turn became leader of the wardens. Claw was placed in a cryogenic hibernation until two candidates for the Warden Test in Fossil Park Asia. The vivosaur's soul had been twisted and corrupted by the dark energy that could not be removed from his body. Since then, he had shown great hate towards all humans. Well almost all humans. Having been saved by one of the candidates(Sky Okami Stryker), the vivosaur developed a bond with the young teen and escaped the hibernation chamber to save the girl from the same rogue that tried to devour him. After forcing the crystallized dark energy out of its body, Claw had evolved to his final true form. As the Crimson Ravager, Claw's flames contain light energy that have the power to purify darkness. Though he does not have light energy in his body, the light of the sun, moon, and stars give his flames the power of light.**

* * *

 **Shadow (Lythrodrinskis)-**

 **A dark vivosaur of the Lythro species. Shadow was originally a regular Lyrhro until Dr. Blackraven experimented on it, transforming it into a Lythrodrinskis. Unlike most dark vivosaurs, Shadow's soul is not corrupted in any way. The only difference in him apart from his appearance is his power. He is one of the strongest dark vivosaurs, able to rival a light vivosaur's strength such as Star.**

* * *

 **Star (Tarbosaurus Hikari) -**

 **A Tarbosaurus that miraculously transformed after shielding her Fighter from being exposed to light energy. After the transformation, the Tarbo's overall appearance had changed. Most of its scales had transformed from a dark purplish gray to a pale gray color. The other areas of the vivosaur are white, and her eyes a light blue. Like dark energy, not many vivosaurs are able to withstand large amounts of light energy. The only way that Star had survived was due to the bond that she has with her Fighter.**

* * *

 **DD-T-R(Dreadsaurus Destroyer T-Rex) -**

 **Not much is known about this vivosaur, apart from the fact that it would have been used to terminate the Dreadsaurus, dark vivosaurs, and all other creatures that possess light energy.**

* * *

The T-Rex Sue stalks towards me, her eyes burn with rage towards me. She senses the similarities of power that we both have, and it angers her. "Why is it that a human like you are trapped here as well?! Why do you have the same power as me?!" She snarls, taking a step closer and transforming like Claw would. "I can smell your scent and it is more human than wolf, beast." She roars.

Chomp sees this and stands up. "Leave my partner alone!" The tyrantrum roars, readying a crunch attack.

"Why would something as powerful as yourself ally with a pathetic human?! They have kept me trapped here my entire life!" DD-T-R(Dreadsaurus Destroyer T-Rex) roars.

' _She seriously needs a better name, probably one of the reasons why she hates humans so much._ ' I think as I hide behind the rock/dragon dinosaur pokèmon.

"Sky revived me, and we fought many bad humans to protect those from harm! It is because of Sky that I am this powerful!" Chomp roars. "She has saved me and countless others from harm!" He snarls at her. "The only way I was able to evolve was through friendship, and Sky was always there for me and the others!" He roars.

"She is just one human, what difference can she even make?! These humans took away my family!" DD-T-R roars. "My mother and father were captured as I tried to escape, but I was caught in the end!" She snaps. "I have not seen either of them since that day." She snarls. "They poked me with rods that sent lighting through my body, and forced a strange white light power into my body! Humans have caused me nothing but pain my entire life!" DD-T-R growls. "No one can possibly understand what I have been through!" She snarls.

I soon remember the cubone from when I was five, and how team rocket killed its mother. "I know exactly how it feels to lose everything, and I know a similar creature that felt the same way you feel right now." I say, walking out to confront the vivosaur.

The T-Rex looks at me in confusion and anger. "How could you know what this pain feels like?" She asks lowering head to meet me. I gulp in fear, but take a deep breath and exhale to explain.

"There was one time in my life when I had lost everything for a short period of time. It felt like my whole world came crashing down." I say. "It was the second time I felt true fear, but the first time I had ever had my heart broken." I say. "In a fierce battle, four of my friends and my brother had mysteriously been turned into stone. I had almost been turned to stone as well, if my brother hadn't pushed me back in time." I explain. "I felt anger, wanting to destroy the person that took away my friends and family, but I also felt a greater pain. The person that took care of me four the past two to three years of my life, was gone with a flash of light." I explain. "I felt extremely lost, unsure what to do. I was almost all alone, but two thing kept me going." I say.

"Was it revenge and becoming the most powerful creature?" DD-T-R asks.

"No, those never would have made me happy. I had the determination to find a way to save my brother and his friends, and the friends that I still had by my side the entire time." I say. "You don't know what it's like having any friends, because that man keeps you locked up all alone. It must be one of the worst feelings ever." I say. The T-Rex looks at me, her eyes full of hurt. "I understand how you feel, I was taken away from my family as well. I was able to find them, and I will help you find your family." I say. "If we don't, you can destroy my old tree house." I say, and Chomp is saddened when he hears this.

"What would I get out of destroying an old nest instead of taking your life?!" She snarls.

"If you were to destroy the treehouse, I would no longer be able to visit the place where I had fun with my friends when I first came to this world." I say. "I would only be able to remember the good memory, but I would be heartbroken if the place was completely destroyed as if it had never been there to begin with." I say.

The T-Rex Sue snarls at me while she thinks over the deal. "Fine, but I want to be freed with my parents as well after all this." She snaps, her teeth just inches from my muzzle. I don't dare flinch, knowing that will do me no good in the end. I need to gain her trust and show her that I want to be friends.

"Agreed, but you won't be allowed to hunt at all, just like the other rogues. They are given food instead of having to hunt." I say.

"Why do you humans just treat us mighty beasts like pets?!" She snaps.

Finally having enough of her complaints, I whirl around and snap at her with a thunder fang attack as a warning. Some might think it be a completely idiotic action, but I have faced opponents just as strong or stronger than her before. "I don't treat any of my vivosaurs or the rogues as pets!" I snarl. "I treat them as partners, as members of my family!" I growl. "All the rogues see me as their alpha, and I didn't become an alpha by striking fear into others or by becoming a powerful individual!" I snap. "I became an alpha through the means of bonding with them, becoming their ally first and then their friend!" I snap, surprising the T-Rex. She did not expect me to have any courage or pride to stand up for myself.

"What does the word 'friend' even mean to you, child?" She asks.

"To me, a friend is a person who will always be there when you need them. Someone who you can smile with, and have fun." I say. "A friend will be by your side whenever you are feeling alone, and they will never betray you." I explain. "No matter how far apart you are or how long it has been, friends will never forget all the fun they had throughout their lives." I say. "I cherish each and every friend that I make, and I never forget them." I explain. "When I manage to break free from this place, I want to apologize to my family for all the worry that I must be causing them. I also want to apologize to my friends as well." I sigh, looking at my paw. "I've been keeping this secret from most of them, and it pains me to do so." I sigh.

The T-Rex finally calms down to a reasonable level. "What was your secret?" She asks me.

"It was this form that I am currently. I was born with the power of something known as light energy, which is what is inside you now as well." I sigh. "Though this power was sealed long ago, I don't know exactly when though." I say. "I don't know the entire story either, except that within me lies the power of a creature known as the light wolf." I explain. "When I was born, the powers of both light and dark lied sleeping in my soul. They had actually been sealed long before I was born into this world." I say. "I don't remember much from when I was young, except that I was a bit different from all the other kids." I say. "I never knew why I was so different from everyone else. I didn't learn why until several years ago." I say. "The memory is as clear as crystal." I say, shuddering at the memory. "On my fifth birthday, I was with my cousin and my pets at his house. My parents and sister went out to buy me a birthday gift." I say. "That day, a man came to my cousin's house. The only people in the house were my cousin and I, as well as my cat and two dogs." I explain. "My cousin tried to protect me by standing in front of the man, but he was thrown to the side of the living room wall. My cat tried to scratch the man's face, but he was slammed into a wall as well." I cry as my claws dig into the floor. "Lucky had tried to tackle the man, but the man had a tranquilizer gun. Lucky couldn't fight the effects of the tranquilizers and lost consciousness." I explain. "Midnight was a different story though, she was able to withstand the tranquilizers and dodge most of the man's attacks. She managed to sink her teeth into the man's arm." I say. "In the end though, Midnight was no match as the man knocked the canine out by hitting a certain pressure point. I was so terrified as the man approached me, an evil grin across his face." I cry. "A tranquilizer dart hit me in the arm, and I struggled to stay awake. My vision faded in and out as I was picked up." I explain. "I could faintly hear the barking of my dogs, as well as my cousin shouting for me. My body was going numb as the tranquilizer was finally taking full effect." I explain. "Just before my body went completely numb, I felt a small sting on my other arm. I felt somewhat stronger, but just barely." I growl. "As my vision went black, I could smell something burning in the distance. The man had set fire to my cousin's house." I explain as memories flood my mind.

* * *

I wake up in a different place, it's cold and dark. I feel so terrified, and I can't move. ' _I hear footsteps, someone is coming! Maybe they can help me!_ ' I think as I continue to struggle. As a light comes on, I close my eyes from the harsh light. I then look at where I am. It is a strange place full of strange things, mostly made of metal. I am strapped to a metal table, my head restricted by something. I am able to look over to my right and left side, but I wish that I hadn't. Standing next to me is the same man that kidnapped me. I am frozen by fear when I look into his eyes. In his hand is a need with red stuff inside, and there is a silvery white glow around it. The word LIGHT is written on the side of it.

He sets the needle down as a man in a white coat walks in. He has pale green eyes that look cold and distant. He has on gloves like a doctor would when a kid goes to get a shot to prevent themselves from getting sick. The man mumbles something to the doctor guy, and the doctor shakes his head yes for some reason. I become even more scared as he walks over to a table and picks up an empty needle. The doctor walks over to the left side of the metal table that I am on and prepares to inject the needle into my arm. I let out a yelp of pain as the needle is pushed gently in my arm just below the shoulder. A red liquid fills the needle, but this one is surrounded by a jet black glow instead of a silvery white. I begin to feel weaker than before. The doctor then takes the needle out and writes the word DARK on the side. The doctor then picks up the other needle. He walks over to me again, holding both needles in front of me. "Little girl, do you see anything special about these needles?" The doctor asks in a sweet voice, but his eyes show no sign that he is a nice person. I am still too scared to speak, and the man grumbles to the doctor. "Now please tell me, I won't hurt you." He lies. "Just point at them and tell me what you see." He says. I tremble as the doctor looses the restraint on my right arm.

I point at the one with the black glow. "That one has a strange black glow around it." I say, my voice almost inaudible.

The doctor looks at the needle and sets it down on another table. He then shows the the first needle again. "What about this one?" He asks, as my arm is restricted again.

"There is a brighter silvery white glow." I manage to say as tears stream down my face. Something inside me is saying that I have to get out before it is too late, but it was already too late when I was hit with the tranquilizer.

The doctor looks at the man, and he shakes his head yes. "Little girl, the liquid inside both needles actually came from your blood. There were two different things in your blood" He says. "You see, normal people like myself cannot see the glow around the needle, but you are different. One will be infused with you once more, and you will then help my boss with a small job." He says with a smile that sends chills throughout my body. This scares me even more. I have no idea what they are going to do to me, but they don't plan to make be be asleep during whatever they are about to do. The doctor sets the needle down on a tray, and takes the other one out of the room. When the doctor comes back, he turns the light off. I suddenly feel powerless as my strength fades away. "You must infuse the Light Energy into the girl now, or else she will die! If she dies, your son will take her place!" The man snaps. "If he was to be the subject, nothing would control him. I know the story of the light wolf far more than you Prof. Phoenix!" The man snarls.

"Yes sir, I know very well. Even if the girl were to die, I would not hesitate to use **_Leonidas_** as a replacement." The doctor now known as Prof. Phoenix says. "I left him at a boarding school, an all boy one of course. I will not let emotions cloud his thoughts." He says. "Though that is what gives the light wolf its power, I am unsure how powerful the girl will be with how young she is. She probably has no attachments to anyone but her family." Prof. Phoenix says.

"That may be true, but if she were develop friendships, kindness, and especially the sickening emotion known as love, she would easily break free from my control." The man says.

"I understand sir, that is one of the many reasons why I sent my son to live alone in that school. So that the two would never meet until the specific date for the plan to finally start." Prof. Phoenix says.

I soon feel another sting, this time in my right arm. I want to scream, but something is now covering my mouth. Tears of pain stream down my face as the needle is pushed into my arm. When I finally feel the needle leave my arm, I begin to lose consciousness.

* * *

I don't know how long it has been since I was kidnapped, but the man that took me away strikes fear into me whenever I hear his voice or look into his eyes. I am not alone either, there is another girl here. We are the same age, but she is a bit braver than me. We have been separated due to some sort of power that we have. The man wants to control our power, but we never do what he says. Whenever we don't listen, we are left in dark rooms. My spirit is at its limit, I don't know how much more I can take. Everyday and night, I cry out for my big sister even though it is no use. I have already forgotten the faces of my parents, even though its probably only been a month or so. I can barely remember what my sister looks like, but I call out for her in my sleep. The only faces that I have seen are Prof. Phoenix, that man, and the girl. The man has stopped trying to experiment on me for awhile. The other girl I am afraid has been experimented on and has far more power than me. We is able to change form, she almost looks like Midnight when she does. The man want us to be heartless though, but all we ever do is cower in fear in his presence. Ever since the doctor guy put that needle with the silvery white glow into my arm, I've felt different. It must be the cause of my power. The other must have been something else as well, but I don't know what will happen to it. I curl up to try and fall asleep, not even knowing the time of day. Right as I about fall asleep, I hear a howl. It isn't the other girl though, it is from an actual animal. The door to my prison is completely destroyed, in the doorway is a white wolf with strange orange and gray markings. It dashes over and nuzzles me, trying to calm me down. The wolf then nudges me to get on its back. I climb on and the wolf takes off to wherever the other girl is. The wolf does the same with her prison and frees her. The wolf then uses its tail as a paintbrush and draws a line on the wall. After the wolf barks, the line glows blue and expands into a portal. I close my eyes as we both hold on tight to the wolf's pelt as it dashes though the portal. I open my eyes to find myself in a vast forest. The wolf has me get off, and nudges me towards a boy that is a few years older than me and a woman that is most likely his mom. I look back to try and say goodbye, but the wolf and the other girl are already gone. The boy and woman see me, I feel very weak. I begin to fall over, but am caught in the boy's arms. I weakly open my eyes and look into the boy's. His eyes are a crimson red color. The woman looks at how weak I am, and picks me up. I am then carried to their home. I was given a place to stay, and grew up with them for about a few months or so before the boy and I set out for an adventure. Though I haven't known them long, it feels as if I've known them my entire life. I felt safe around the boy, like he was an older brother. I was to be with the boy since he was able to calm me down if I were to lose control of my power. Unfortunately, I had no idea what the man was planning right after the wolf saved us.

* * *

"Sir, both subjects have escaped!" Prof. Phoenix exclaims as he enters his boss's office.

The man crushes his glass of wine in anger. "I can see that you imbecile! That stupid reincarnation of the sun wolf had to free them!" He snarls. "Even though ALPHA STAR #1 was far more worthy for the experiment, but that blasted wolf freed them both! All my notes are with experiment BC732, that wolf made sure to steal all my notes on what my plans are!" He snaps. "Though, this might not be a complete problem?!" The man smirks.

"What do you mean, sir?" Prof. Phoenix asks, terrified of the man.

"Experiment BC732 was taken to your old world. I recall that place is filled with many strange creatures that are only thought to exist in children's games and television." The man says. "It would be best if it grows more powerful there, it will eventually lose control of itself. Then when the time is right, we will recapture it." He explains.

"Sir, what about ALPHA STAR #1?!" Prof. Phoenix asks.

"I will go after that one myself. The process for it becoming an ultimate weapon is already a quarter way done." The man says. "You are to travel back to your old world and keep an eye on the experiment when you find it. Do not attempt to recapture it until it exhausts itself from fatigue after losing control." The man explains as he prepares to chase after one of the girls.

* * *

"I haven't had that easy of a life. I discovered that the real world wasn't a safe place, and I had a dream to make the world peaceful." I sigh. "I was a naive little kid back then, and I still am as naive as ever. I know that I can't protect anyone on my own, I'm not powerful just by myself." I explain. "That is why I trained all my pokèmon as a family. We experienced everything together as a family." I say. "We share the same pain, but that is how we all are able to withstand such a burden. When we act like a family, there isn't that much pain." I say.

"What do you mean?" The T-Rex asks me.

"When you are together as a family, you aren't really alone. So how about we get out now, Dusk?" I ask.

"Dusk?" She asks.

"I think the name fits you. Dusk is where night begins to fall and the sky changes colors. It is quite a beautiful sight, and you look very beautiful." I smile.

"You are indeed very different, Sky." Dusk growls, nuzzling my face with her large snout.

"Nice to see that you have at least gotten used to me. Now I need you and Chomp to free my brother, Jura." I explain. "He knows Chomp, so you will be fine, Dusk. Jura has a better sense of smell than me, he will be able to track down your parents." I explain. "I have to explain to the members of INTERFOL of what that mad scientist had been up to, and that you are not a danger." I say as I sharpen my claws with an attack that I learned in the Unova region. My claws soon become enveloped in a bluish green aura. I focus my eyes on a single weak point in the wall. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, I strike the wall. My claws slice through the metal as if it were wet paper. "Now we need to go!" I growl, and we all run to try and save our families.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Sky has escaped and persuaded the light energy vivosaur to help her in return for another favor. Not to mention telling the darkest part of her past when she was first captured. Who could the other girl have been? That is something for another story. Even though Sky is out of the room, she is still in INTERFOL, and everyone will be after her. Sky must use whatever power she has to defend herself without bringing harm to the innocent people that have been fool within INTERFOL. Tria must hurry before Prof. Thorn finds her sister and traps her as well. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please read and review.**


	11. Secret revealed and wounded sibling

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everybody, hope you all enjoy this chapter. I own nothing. For best type of theme, listen to the song "Gotta be Somebody".**

 **Special Vivosaurs:**

 **Claw (Crimson Ravager)-**

 **A vivosaur that was spoken only of legend. He was genetically engineered to originally become the ultimate dark vivosaur, but that plan was stopped by Captian Stryker, who in turn became leader of the wardens. Claw was placed in a cryogenic hibernation until two candidates for the Warden Test in Fossil Park Asia. The vivosaur's soul had been twisted and corrupted by the dark energy that could not be removed from his body. Since then, he had shown great hate towards all humans. Well almost all humans. Having been saved by one of the candidates(Sky Okami Stryker), the vivosaur developed a bond with the young teen and escaped the hibernation chamber to save the girl from the same rogue that tried to devour him. After forcing the crystallized dark energy out of its body, Claw had evolved to his final true form. As the Crimson Ravager, Claw's flames contain light energy that have the power to purify darkness. Though he does not have light energy in his body, the light of the sun, moon, and stars give his flames the power of light.**

* * *

 **Shadow (Lythrodrinskis)-**

 **A dark vivosaur of the Lythro species. Shadow was originally a regular Lyrhro until Dr. Blackraven experimented on it, transforming it into a Lythrodrinskis. Unlike most dark vivosaurs, Shadow's soul is not corrupted in any way. The only difference in him apart from his appearance is his power. He is one of the strongest dark vivosaurs, able to rival a light vivosaur's strength such as Star.**

* * *

 **Star (Tarbosaurus Hikari) -**

 **A Tarbosaurus that miraculously transformed after shielding her Fighter from being exposed to light energy. After the transformation, the Tarbo's overall appearance had changed. Most of its scales had transformed from a dark purplish gray to a pale gray color. The other areas of the vivosaur are white, and her eyes a light blue. Like dark energy, not many vivosaurs are able to withstand large amounts of light energy. The only way that Star had survived was due to the bond that she has with her Fighter.**

 **Dusk (Lunar Tyrannosaurus Rex Sue)**

 **Dusk being renamed by Sky is a vivosaur that has being transformed through exposure of light energy. She does trust humans very much, but may turn around if she is able to find her parents with the help of Sky's tryrantrum and brother. Dusk is capable of purifying any kind of darkness, apart from the dark energy that lies within Jura and Shadow. Instead of her yellow and red scales covering parts of her body, the scales are white, and teal. Her eyes are a soft green color.**

As I take the elevator to the higher level of the building, an alarm blares into my ears. While I wait in the elevator, I feel a slight sting or two, but I ignore it. "This alarm wouldn't have been caused by my escape." I say as the elevator reaches the floor that I had chosen. "Somebody must have broken into INTERFOL!" I exclaim, dashing out the door. "Who could be reckless enough to endanger themselves to try and break into one of the most secured places in all of the world. My eyes then widen in realization. "TRIA!" I gasp. All of a sudden, I can't move or feel my body.

"I had figured out awhile ago that you would try to escape, stupid mutt!" Prof. Thorn growls in frustration. I try to speak, but I can't even open my mouth to do so. "Oh, you must be wondering why you are unable to move at the moment?" He smirks. "Well you see mutt, I've studied all the possible things that could stop your movement." Prof. Thorn explains. "I know all too well that using ice on you would not work completely due to the DNA inside you that allows you to emit flames. You are able to breathe fire. While my other studies have shown that if I were to expose just the right amount of ice into your body, you would then be able to attack with ice." He says, noticing the glare that I give him. "Trying to use electricity would not even paralyze you, you are immune to it anyways." Prof. Thorn sighs. "So, I decided to use acupuncture needles that would strike at your joints, making it near impossible for you to move. I had them prepared in the elevator, just in case." He smirks. I am picked up by the back of my jacket, and thrown into a large cage. My body hits the back of the cage, and I feel the needles fall out. I look around and see that the cage is large enough to hold a Bengal tiger or two. I slash my claws against the bars to try and break free. "Don't even bother, mutt." Prof. Thorn says as he sits back in a computer chair with wheels. "That cage is reinforced with titanium alloy and colossal diamonds. Colossal diamonds are the strongest jewels known to Fighters." He explains. "Trying to break one of those is like trying crack open a walnut with nothing but your bare hands." Prof. Thorn laughs as I continue to slash at the bars. "I heard that Captain Stryker had planned to get the others of INTERFOL to let you and that other experiment that you call a brother to be set free. Of course his plan had failed, but something else happened before the Captain could be sent away." Prof. Thorn grumbles in annoyance. "They are actually almost here, just in time to be captured like you." He smirks, pressing a button that activates an invisible wall just a few feet in front of the door. The wall separates the room in half.

I snarl at the man, and tackle the cage once again. I don't even leave a scratch on the metal. I then hear the door open and my eyes widen when I see all of my friends. I can scent most of my pokèmon and other allies on them, but they are nowhere to be seen. I soon see Leon, there is a strange red aura around him. "Where is Sky?!" Leon demands as he glares at Prof. Thorn.

"My my, I thought that those strange creatures would have come, not other humans." Prof. Thorn says, slightly surprised that the wardens have come to save me. "I also see that you have also come to save your daughter, Stryker. Though you had completely forgotten about her for several long years after Dr. Blackraven had abducted your wife." He says.

"Tell us where Sky is!" A familiar voice shouts out. I recognize the voice belonging to Penny.

"Yeah, where is our friend?!" Nate's voice shouts out.

I can hardly believe that all of my friends besides Leon and Lucky have come. I can see Tria, Elric, Frett, and several others. Prof. Thorn laughs at how oblivious my friends are, not noticing that I am right here in the room with them. "What's so funny, you big jerk?!" Dahlia snaps.

"The fact that none of you notice your friend is right over here." Prof. Thorn laughs, pointing at me inside the cage. "I will let you all speak with her, so she can explain how she became a beast." Prof. Thorn smirks. "With that wall, you won't be able to reach her." He says as Nate runs face first into the wall. I glare at the man, but do not snarl in fear that my friends will become afraid of me.

Most of my friends gasp in shock when they see me as a small wolf instead of a girl. "He's gotta be pulling a fast one on us, right guys?!" Nate laughs, not believing the truth. "There's no way that Sky is that wolf, right?!" He laughs sheepishly. The others stay silent, not wanting to believe the man as well. Captian Stryker and Leon stay quiet, Leon glaring at Prof. Thorn.

Lucky looks at me and then up at Leon. Claw is in Lucky's arms, he looks very worried. "Leon, is that really Sky?" Lucky asks.

Leon clenches his fist in anger. "There's no doubt, that is Sky!" Leon growls. Everyone but Stryker, Lucky, and Claw gasp in shock. Claw whimpers in Lucky's arms, while tears stream down the young boy's face.

I look away, ashamed that my friends have to see me like this. "Yeah, it isn't a pretty sight. Seeing me as a talking wolf instead of a human being." I sigh. More shocked gasps escape my friends as they hear my voice coming from this canine body. "I never wanted to keep this secret from everyone, but I had no choice. I never had a choice in my life ever since I was kidnapped!" I growl. "I was experimented on soon after being kidnapped. I learned what fear was at a very young age, and was alone for who knows how long." I sigh. "Two powerful things existed within my body, light and dark energy." I say, causing everyone to gasp. "They were both somehow extracted, but the light energy was returned to my body. I was experimented on to become a bio-weapon of mass destruction." I sigh.

"Wait, isn't light energy supposed to be the exact opposite of dark energy, Yamamoto?" Dahlia asks him.

"I've heard about it, but light energy is supposed to be a myth. It cannot be contained due to the fact that it is just pure matter in the form of light!" Yamamoto explains.

"That may be true, Yamamoto, but light energy is able to be contained within one's soul. There are other ways for it to be contained as well, such as through parts of an animal's body or a special charm that is treasured by the heart and soul." I explain, showing them my necklace. "My necklace has been able to help me keep control at times when the light energy within me would almost take control of me." I explain. "The dark energy that was extracted from my blood was then stolen by Dr. Blackraven and used to create his dark vivosaurs. Jura and Shadow possess the small amount of dark energy that does not corrupt the soul." I say. "Along with the light energy that was injected back into my body, I was exposed to gene splicing. DNA of the great light wolf was forced into my own, causing side effects to my body later on." I explain. "Due to the fact that I have wolf DNA, I have primal instincts that other humans have long forgotten about. My judgment as a child was greatly improved" I say. "Though because of this DNA, other side effects cause me to take on certain characteristics that a gray wolf would have." I sigh.

Nate turns to Prof. Little in confusion. "Hey Prof. Boring, what is she barking about?" He asks. I growl at Nate for that comment. "Sorry Sky!" Nate exclaims, as he sees my angered expression.

"Characteristics of a gray wolf?" Prof. Little says, thinking for a moment. "Sky must mean the instincts that a wolf would know. Such as loyalty that wolves display to their pack members, and the instinct to put oneself in danger to protect those it loves." He says. "Is that what you mean, Sky?" Prof. Little asks me.

I let out a sigh and nod my head. "Over the years as I grew older, I became protective of those that I held dear to my heart. I would put myself in harm's way, just to protect my friends." I say. "Whenever I would be face to face with someone that I saw as an enemy, I would struggle to stop myself from growling or attacking." I explain. "Only a few groups knew of what power I possessed, and even then not many people knew what that power was. I had felt so alone, even when I had so many friends." I sigh. "Some people who had seen my power saw me as nothing but a monster, a mindless beast. I never wanted to be seen as a threat, but that's what some saw me as." I say. "When I arrived in this world, my original world. I had thought that I was given another chance." I explain. "I never told anyone besides Leon, because I didn't want to be seen as a danger." I say. "If you all had seen what I had done when I first became this, then you would want nothing to do with me." I sigh.

"What is Sky talking about?" Lucky asks.

Leon sighs, and looks at me, asking if he should tell the others what happened. I nod my head to say that it's okay to talk about it. Leon looks down at the floor. "Sky, when she first transformed into this, she wasn't in control." He says.

"Sky wasn't in control? What is that supposed to mean?" Nate asks.

"It means precisely what your friend is saying. The girl you know as Sky had lost control of herself, only acting on instinct." Prof. Thorn smirks. "She had become a creature that was full of bloodlust. Ready to attack anything that would move in an instant." He says. "Just like the former BR Brigade member, Kowloon." Prof. Thorn says, and my eyes widen in shock.

"How do you know about that?!" Leon snaps.

"I had been able to gather video feed of what happened that day." Prof. Thorn explains. "I still have the footage to this day." He says pressing a button. I watch in horror as the video starts. A video shows of when I transformed into my final form. Kowloon steps into the shadows, and I leap after him. An ear splitting cry of pain comes from Kowloon. His buggy rides out of the shadows, it has several claw marks on the driver's side. A tire losing air from where it was slashed. There is a large crack across the windshield. Kowloon is holding his arm, it has a large gash in it. I look at my claws, they caused that injury. Kowloon explains to Leon that I was to be a heartless weapon, but no one was able to control me. I step out of the shadows, my eyes held no emotion. The video is paused at that moment. I feel tears stream down my face, seeing what had happened that day. I look at my friends, some look back at me with fear in their eyes.

"…I can't believe that Sky would do such a thing." Penny says, her voice cracking from fear.

"…That can't be real!" Lucky shouts, tears streaming down his face. Claw looks at me, he is terrified as well by what he had seen.

"Believe it child, this had happened! Your friend attacked Kowloon with no mercy." Prof. Thorn says. "That man was lucky that she missed a vital spot because of her anger. That gave Kowloon time to get into his bone buggy." He explains.

"Leon, did that really happen?" Stryker asks.

"Yes, sir, but if you could watch the rest of the video, the part that he isn't showing us, you would think differently!" Leon snaps.

"Yes, but I won't be showing any of them that. They are already terrified of her, even the mutt itself is terrified by what she's done." Prof. Thorn says. "You've seen the destruction she's caused in person, why are you not afraid?" He asks Leon.

"I knew that deep down, Sky was still somewhere inside! I was able to reach through and bring her back!" Leon snaps, flames surrounding his body. "The only reason why Sky had lost control was because the BR Brigade had taken away Claw." He says. "Sky had told me of a time when a kid that was like an older brother of her's, as well as a few others had been mysteriously turned into stone. She told me that was the first time she had partially transformed." Leon explains. "She said it was because she felt her heart break after almost losing what little family she had at the time. Sky only would lose control of confronted with what threatens her loved one's, but only one person is able to calm the rage from her heart." He sighs. "I was able to get close to Sky, and save her from the darkness that had almost drowned the light of her soul. Sky would never mean to harm anyone!" Leon snaps.

"Leon's right, Sky has always been there to help us!" Lucky exclaims.

"Yeah, she's sacrificed so much, and never asked for anything in return!" Dahlia shouts.

"Sky's been burdened with a heavy responsibility, and has had to shoulder it her entire life without others knowing." Nate says.

"Yeah, not to mention how she protected us both from that rogue gorgo when we weren't even wardens yet!" Roland exclaims.

"Yeah, none of us care what Sky did, she's our best friend!" Yamamoto shouts. Tears of happiness stream down my face as my friends stand up for me.

"Such a shame, you all are very foolish." Prof. Thorn says. "I had known that the mutt's allies would have come, but why are you humans fighting alongside these inferior pests?!" Prof. Thorn growls. I watch as the man approaches my friends and family, my lips forming into a menacing snarl with each step closer towards them. The fur on my body stands on end, and my claws dig into the metal floor. My instincts begin to take over as he reaches Claw. "I was surprised that your Fighter was able to overcome such a difficult life, not to mention save your pitiful life. Such a waste of time and energy though." Prof. Thorn sneers, grabbing Claw by his small tail and lifting him into the air. Something in this building is making it impossible for vivosaurs without light energy to take on their battle form. Claw doesn't have any light energy inside of him. "I told everyone that your life should have just ended, so you wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Don't worry, I'll make sure that you don't have to suffer any longer." He says, grinning like a madman, pressing a button on a remote that was in his lab coat pocket.

I look at my friends who are now trapped behind the titanium cage. "I will not lose anymore friends!" I growl under my breath, tackling the cage that I am trapped in. I look at my biological family. "I will not lose my home!" I snarl, looking at Claw now. "I will not let my family be taken away from me again!" I howl, breaking the reinforced titanium bars.

"Oh great, now I'll have to deal with the mutt itself." Prof. Thorn growls in frustration.

I snarl at Prof. Thorn, circling around him to find the perfect time to strike. My fur stands on end, warning me of danger. I leap at the man and tackle him straight in the gut, stunning him for a minute or so. With Prof. Thorn stunned, I dash over to the cage holding my oldest sibling and begin to slash at its bars. "Hold on, I'll get you all out!" I growl.

* * *

"Sky, you have to get out of here! This is your only chance to escape!" I exclaim as I watch my sister slash at the cage's bars.

"Yeah, all of us will find another way out! So don't let yourself get captured again!" Leon exclaims.

Sky ignores us and continues to slash at the bars. A blur of white slams into Sky, sending her crashing to the ground. The blur was Prof. Thorn, he grins at my sister's attempt to get up on all fours. "Foolish girl, you should have listened. Though your friends and family would still be trapped, you could have abandoned them and saved yourself." Prof. Thorn sneers, before appearing beside Sky and punching her in the gut. Sky's eyes widen in pain as the air is forced out of her lungs.

"How is he so fast?!" Penny gasps as Prof. Thorn continues to strike at Sky.

The madman grins when he hears Penny's question. "I knew very well that if I was to handle experiments involving light energy, I would need to enhance my body's own power." He smiles, but not in a good way. "I've managed to increase my agility and strength enough to take on a dark vivosaur with my bare hands!" Prof. Thorn exclaims as he punches Sky once more. "If you all think that I am lying, then just look at the state of your precious 'friend' here." Prof. Thorn says. "Judging by all the power she has to break through reinforced titanium alloy, she could have easily taken on a different form and gained a whole new level of power. Though she refuses to change, because that power is said to only be used in a dire situation." Prof. Thorn says. "A situation where she would end up dying after using so much power. All just to save its allies." He spats in disgust. "You truly are the same as the light wolf. Saving her friends is what led to her downfall in the very end!" He laughs, bringing both his fists down on Sky's head, slamming her onto the ground once more. Sky still refusing to give up, charges towards the cage holding me. She clamps her jaws down on the metal, crunching her sharp teeth on the steel. Surprisingly, her teeth begin to break the metal down, and Sky soon starts slamming her tail into the cage. "I told you that you'll never be able to save them!" Prof. Thorn shouts as he presses a button on a remote.

An electric barrier sparks around the cage, shocking Sky's body yet it seems to have no effect. Sky stops chewing on the metal bars and faces Prof. Thorn. "That has no effect on me!" Sky snarls, attacking the bars once more.

Enraged and annoyed at my sister's attempts, Prof. Thorn vanishes for a moment before appearing next to her. He kicks Sky's body with so much force that she is sent flying into the wall, her body slumping to the ground. Prof. Thorn walks over and picks Sky up by the back of her jacket, or what's left of her jacket. "This is what happens when you try to help others, you end up dying." He snarls, before dropping Sky onto the ground. When her body hits the floor, Sky lets out a pained yelp.

Dad looks down at Sky's beaten and battered form, rage burning deep within his soul. "Sky, this is an order, leave this place and continue to run!" Stryker commands.

Sky staggers to her paws, growling at the order. "Captain Stryker…I mean dad, I have to disobey your orders! Sky growls.

"Sky, you need to follow my command, or else you won't ever see us again!" I exclaim.

"When will you all get it through your thick skulls?!" Sky snarls, coughing as she inhales dust. "I physically and mentally can't leave you behind. If I ever did that, I would be forced to endure the guilt of never me being able to save you all." She growls, staggering towards the cage once again. Prof. Thorn knows that my sister does not have anymore strength to attack. "I can't deal with that pain again, knowing that I wasn't able to prevent any harm to my friends and family. I felt so alone for what felt like years." Sky cries, grabbing the bars and pulling them apart. "Tria, the rest is up to you now. I need to save my strength for when we leave this place as a family." She says, her eyes closing as she falls into my arms. The silver aura around her body fading.

"As the legend states, the wolf lost its life in the final battle after saving its clan from the darkness." Prof. Thorn smirks.

I feel tears well up in my eyes, as I check for Sky's pulse. I gently hug my sister, feeling the faint pulse of her heartbeat. There is still time, but Sky is fading fast. I search deep within myself for the same power that lies within Sky, to try and save her life. Sky's pulse grows weaker and weaker with each moment, and I begin to cry as her life slips away. One of my tears falls onto Sky's muzzle, and a light envelopes us both. Sky's form begins to change to her hybrid form, and the light closes up her wounds. Sky's eyes weakly open and color begins to returns to her face. "…Tria." Sky weakly cries out, losing consciousness. Her breathing has returned to normal, thankfully. Her body is still in no condition to fight back, Sky will have to rest for awhile. I turn to face Leon, tears of rage and grief stain the sides of his face. "Leon, she is still alive, but she needs your help." I say. "Legend says that the flames from the Blazing Okami could save those who's lives are fading into darkness. The flames you possess can help keep Sky alive until she has fully recovered." I say as a surge of power courses through my body. I don't notice the difference immediately, but I can feel the immense power flowing through my heart and soul. An orange aura glows around my body.

Prof. Thorn backs away in fear, probably because my body has begun to change in form. "How can it be, you all can't possibly possess the other great light spirits?!" He shouts in fear.

"It is possible, because we all are descendants from the Hikari Okami. Sky was the only one who was forced to have her powers awakened." I say, casting a glare at the man that caused my brother and sister pain. "For those who have great power sealed within themselves, it takes great pain and heartache to awaken it. The key to awakening the power within is to find the people you love the most, and protect them with your life!" I snarl, my nails becoming retractable claws. I can feel a long and slender cat-like tail attached to my body, the fur on the tail stands on end. My ears have changed form as well, and are now atop my head. I feel my my canines sharper and become slightly larger. I take off my sock and shoes as my feet become large paws with sharp claws that dig into the ground. Sky never told me about her feet changing when in her hybrid form, in fact her feet are actually human even in her hybrid form. I guess that I am able to control the form I have far more than Sky, probably because her powers were forced through experimentation. I glare at Prof. Thorn, a deep growl escaping my throat. He tries to run, but I block his escape. I pick him up by one clawed hand, with my newfound strength of the ancient light beast. "You are nothing but a monster that tries to gain power through any means possible, even if it means that a living being were to perish because of some awful experiment! You don't even think to consider the lives of those at stake with such high risks!" I roar, trying my hardest to fight the instincts to strike at the man with my claws. I manage to stay in control, and hit a pressure point that makes him fall unconscious. I set Prof. Thorn down, and my dad hurries over to place specially made handcuffs that nullify any special strength. They were made soon after Prof. Little made the discovery that Sky could soon lose control. Though they were stored away after seeing that my sister could stay in control. The aura around my body quickly fades, and I begin to fall over. My form returns to normal once the aura dissapears.

Before my body could hit the floor, I am caught by a certain silver haired time traveler. "Take it easy, Tria. You and Sky both will need to rest for a long time." Elric says, a blue aura in the outline of a Chinese dragon surrounding his body.

"Elric, you were the dragon all this time?" I ask.

"Yes, but that is not the reason for why I stay in this era, Tria." Elric smiles at me. "I will explain why I stay here later. For now, we need to get you and Sky home." He says, lifting me up and carrying me bridal style. It is difficult to keep my eyes open for long, but I am able to see Leon carrying Sky on his back. Claw staying by his side just in case he stumbles as his own aura begins to fade. Jura not affected by any sort of drain manages to help keep Becky from fainting as Sean congratulates his sister on how strong she was on the mission. Daisy helps keep Lucky from falling on his face as he struggles to move forward. It takes both Penny and Nate to help Dahlia stay standing, she had to use most of her energy to help get past all the guards. Mei Lian and Hanzo guide the pokèmon out of the building, both Aggro and Lancelot's team keeping the pokèmon in check. Ruby and Sapphire guide two adult Tyrannosaurus rex, one is a female T-Rex Sue while the other is a male T-Rex Stan. A strange colored T-Rex Sue walks besides Leon, looking up at Sky. She nuzzles Leon's leg, and Leon stops for a moment. The T-Rex climbs up onto Leon's shoulder just like how Claw does with Sky. Claw does the same, but nestles himself in Sky's arms, licking his Fighter's face. I smile, looking up at the night sky. I see the stars in the shape of the sacred light beasts, two wolves howling, while a Smilo roars. My eyes begin to close as sleep takes over.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: You all may think that the story ends here. It will not end here, but it will end very shortly. We all still need to see how Sky and the others are after being rescued. After all, Sky did get hurt badly, even with most of her wounds closing up. Anyways, Joel you all enjoyed! Please read and review.**


	12. Where one journey ends, a new one begins

**Brightclaw237: Hey everybody, here is the final chapter of Saving the light. Hope you all enjoy it. I own nothing.**

 **Special Vivosaurs:**

 **Claw (Crimson Ravager)-**

 **A vivosaur that was spoken only of legend. He was genetically engineered to originally become the ultimate dark vivosaur, but that plan was stopped by Captian Stryker, who in turn became leader of the wardens. Claw was placed in a cryogenic hibernation until two candidates for the Warden Test in Fossil Park Asia. The vivosaur's soul had been twisted and corrupted by the dark energy that could not be removed from his body. Since then, he had shown great hate towards all humans. Well almost all humans. Having been saved by one of the candidates(Sky Okami Stryker), the vivosaur developed a bond with the young teen and escaped the hibernation chamber to save the girl from the same rogue that tried to devour him. After forcing the crystallized dark energy out of its body, Claw had evolved to his final true form. As the Crimson Ravager, Claw's flames contain light energy that have the power to purify darkness. Though he does not have light energy in his body, the light of the sun, moon, and stars give his flames the power of light.**

* * *

 **Shadow (Lythrodrinskis)-**

 **A dark vivosaur of the Lythro species. Shadow was originally a regular Lyrhro until Dr. Blackraven experimented on it, transforming it into a Lythrodrinskis. Unlike most dark vivosaurs, Shadow's soul is not corrupted in any way. The only difference in him apart from his appearance is his power. He is one of the strongest dark vivosaurs, able to rival a light vivosaur's strength such as Star.**

* * *

 **Star (Tarbosaurus Hikari) -**

 **A Tarbosaurus that miraculously transformed after shielding her Fighter from being exposed to light energy. After the transformation, the Tarbo's overall appearance had changed. Most of its scales had transformed from a dark purplish gray to a pale gray color. The other areas of the vivosaur are white, and her eyes a light blue. Like dark energy, not many vivosaurs are able to withstand large amounts of light energy. The only way that Star had survived was due to the bond that she has with her Fighter.**

* * *

 **DD-T-R(Dreadsaurus Destroyer T-Rex) -**

 **Not much is known about this vivosaur, apart from the fact that it would have been used to terminate the Dreadsaurus, dark vivosaurs, and all other creatures that possess light energy.**

* * *

I find myself in a vast grassy field, full of many animals. They all have different colored auras around their body's ranging from a soft golden yellow, a bright sky blue, a deep crimson red, and a stunning orange. The sky above seems to be a starry sky, and a full moon that shines it's light over the field. I walk through the field for what feels like hours, but it has probably only been a few minutes. I feel like I'm getting nowhere, until I hear a familiar voice. "Tria?" Sky's voice calls out. I turn around to see my younger sister behind me.

"Sky, what is this place?" I ask her.

Sky looks around, taking in her surroundings. "Well, if I am right, I would guess that this is the place where the sacred light beasts live. Where they watch over the world, protecting the light of the world through us." Sky says.

"Say what now?!" Dahlia's voice shouts a few feet away from us. We turn around to see Dahlia, Leon, and Lucky behind us.

"Dahlia, keep your voice down." Leon grumbles. "Do you guys know how we even ended up here?" He asks.

Sky shakes her head, unsure how. "No idea, only guess that I have now is that we all are unconscious. That is the only way for the light beasts to communicate with us when there is not much light energy around us." Sky explains. She soon runs up to Leon and hugs him. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Leon." She says. Leon smiles and returns the hug. Sky then runs over to me and gives me a hug. "Also, thanks for coming to save Jura and I, sis." She says.

"Of course I would come to save you and Jura. After all you two are family, and it is the best that I could do after not being there for you when you were growing up." I say as I return the hug. As we separate, the last of our comrades show up. Becky and Elric show up, guided by a lioness and a dragon.

"It seems that you have all found each other." Elric says.

"Yeah, we were worried that you might have gotten lost." Becky says.

"Nope, Lucky clung to me the entire way. Even after everything that we just went through, kid still gets scared easily." Leon says.

"I wanted to drive a bone buggy all the way out here, but I couldn't find any." Dahlia says.

"Dahlia, this is a spiritual plane. There aren't going to be any bone buggies or roads." Sky says, and Dahlia begins to complain about how stupid that is.

The lioness and dragon lead us to a tall mountain that looks like it could reach the moon. We are taken inside a large cave system that has several dens within. Some of the walls are covered in claw marks, while others have burn marks. Some walls even appear to be carved by water or frozen in ice. "Where are we?" Lucky asks.

"Probably the den of the light beasts. The markings we've seen show the territory of them." Sky says, running her hand across one of the burn marks.

"Territory markings?" Leon asks.

Sky nods her head. "Yeah, after living in the world of pokèmon and here, I've learned to distinguish certain territorial markings. These are very different though." She says. "The markings are caused by the element that each beast possesses. The burn marks are proof of the second wolf's symbol power." Sky explains. "The ice is from the dragon, while the carving is from the water of the leopard. Water is known to carve through stone after long periods of time." She says.

I look ahead and see two dens opposite of each other. "Sky, what could you guess lives in those dens?" I ask, pointing at the dens.

Sky looks at where I am pointing. "The beasts that live there hold the power of light and rejuvenation." Sky explains. "The den on the right has a faint glow around it, as well as a few hints of the other elements. The only beast with all the elements is the light wolf." She says.

"What about the other, and what do you mean by rejuvenation?" I ask.

"Rejuvenation, the restoration of life. It is the combination of light, and earth." Sky says. "This beast is capable of using vines and other organic matter for healing, defense, and offense. After all, the power of earth is one of the most powerful things known in the world." Sky explains.

"That is correct young one." A wise and gentle barks.

Walking out of the two dens are the beasts that our powers originate from. The Hikari Okami(Light Wolf), and the Chi Kenshitora (Earth Sabertooth Tiger). "It is good to see that you were able to save both your sister as well as my own. My name is Gaia, I am one of the eldest sacred beasts." Gaia growls, bowing her head in gratitude. Now that we are able to get a better glance at the light beasts, they do look somewhat different here. The sabertooth tiger has stunning orange fur with jet black stripes, yet it's bellyfur is a bright golden yellow. Her eyes are a bright emerald green. Unlike all the other animals that I had seen in the grassy field, the tiger's green aura glows around its claws.

The same with the wolf, but it is a bright white aura within and around the claws. The wolf is much larger than Sky when she was fully transformed, but still smaller than the tiger. Her eyes are full of wisdom and knowledge that far exceeded our own. "Tria, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. If you had not taken action when you did, both your sister and I would have perished." She barks. "My name is Sora, I am the alpha of the sacred light beasts. I and my pack have been watching over your world for generations." Sora barks. "Though we could not do much but observe what goes on in the world where we once lived, that is why we entrusted the descendants of the Hikari Okami with the light of our souls and the power within." She explains. "You must all be careful, for the power you wield can be very dangerous. That is why only the first three great beasts will continue to hold such power." Sora barks.

"What do you mean?" Lucky asks.

"Only three of you will continue to possess the ability to control the powers within you. The others will have their powers suppressed until they are needed once more." Gaia growls.

"Yeah, because having all the light beasts power unsealed will only lead to disaster later on." Kiba, the wolf that mom told me about barks. "Sora and Gaia's power will always be awakened since you and your sister have taken on physical forms of the great sacred light beasts." He barks. "Since Leon was able to make a form from his aura himself, that allows my power to stay unsealed." Kiba explains. "The rest of you will know about the power that lies within, but you will not be able to use any of that power. Your element will sleep within your heart and soul, until the day it is needed." Kiba explains.

Sora turns to face Sky. "Young one, you must be ready for the upcoming danger that threatens what you love most." She barks. "None of you are in immediate danger, but there have been countless humans after us and our powers since the dawn of the Cretaceous Age." Sora barks. "You all may wield the powers that we have, but you only have about a quarter of our power." She barks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Though you are the ancestors of the Hikari Okami, and each have our spirits to guide you…" Gaia growls.

"You don't have the ability to access our full power. There are others who wield the rest of our power." Kiba barks.

"Wait, others, how is that possible?!" Leon asks, surprised.

"Several years ago when Sky was captured, that was when my power was split in half. Sky wields at least half my power, allowing her transformation." Sora barks. "The other half of my power lies somewhere else, yet I can't seem to retrieve it. It is like my power now has a soul of its own now." She barks.

"The same goes with my power." Gaia growls. "My power split in half about a month after Sora's. I also cannot seem to retrieve it, as if it has a will of its own." She growls.

"The rest of the others have been unable to locate their powers at all, they lost all but a sliver of it. I at least have a quarter of my elemental power. That is why you are able to have an aura at least, Leon." Kiba barks. "No one knows what is the cause for our powers to split, but you must all be careful." He barks.

"We wish you all the best of luck as you continue your lives. We will always be watching over you all. Stay safe throughout your journeys." Sora barks as everything fades to white.

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself in Fossil Park Asia's infirmary. I look over to my left and see Sky on another medical bed, Arcanine, Claw, and Leon are sleeping near her. The same T-Rex that followed Leon before is sleeping on his lap, softly snoring. I slowly get up and quietly head outside. I make my way to the top of the hill just outside the park's square. I watch as dawn begins to break as the sun rises over the horizon. I feel something nudge my hand. I look down and see Star. She places her head in the palm of my hand. I pet her snout as I sit down on the grass, lying against a small boulder. I close my eyes as I sense that I am not alone. "This is the start of something big, isn't it, Elric?" I ask.

"It does seem that way, Tria." Elric says as he sits down next to me. "Like the light beasts said, there will always be those after great power. It is up to us to protect that power, and prevent those who will try to corrupt or destroy this place we call home." Elric says. I sigh and lightly punch him in the arm. "OW! What was that for?!" Elric asks, actually sounded irritated for once.

"To make you stop talking in a philosophical way. You can be a bit vague when explaining things." I say. "Sky and Jura are the same way, but they know when to be philosophical and when to stop." I explain, before giving the time traveler a hug.

Elric blushes several shades of red before I let go, I don't know how I was able to hold back my laughter. He looked like he would pass out at any second. "W-what was that for?!" Elric stutters.

"For helping me save my family. I couldn't have done it without your help and encouragement." I say. We sit there for several minutes in silent. I finally work up the courage to tell Elric how I feel. I look up at him and try to tell him, but he stops me.

"Tria, I know what you want to tell me, and I love you too." Elric says, smiling at me. "That is the reason why I stay here in this era. Not because I have the power of a sacred light beast, but because of the person that I love with all my heart." He says. The two of us sit there for the rest of the day. I take out a tiny journal that I keep with my Dino Gears and begin to write in it.

All the parks were closed for the day due to the events at INTERFOL. INTERFOL itself is now free of all those who were part of Prof. Thorn's plans, and any other vivosaurs that had been exposed to light or dark energy were actually able to have the energy extracted from their bodies without any harmful side effects. Of course Olga and Kowloon's vivosaurs still have dark energy, but they have become much more docile outside of battle with the help of Sky's power. Though Sky still doesn't trust Kowloon all that much. Whenever he's around my sister, she glares daggers at the man. Thankfully she doesn't lose control, only giving the man a warning growl followed by a glare. Claw does the same, but usually snaps at Kowloon. There are still as many rogues as always, but only a few try to defy Sky and Claw's authority. The two adult T-Rex actually became vivosaurs for my parents. The T-Rex Stan stays with my father, while the T-Rex Sue stays with my mother. The T-Rex Stan goes by the name, Tempest. The T-Rex Sue goes by the name, Autumn. The altered child of the two actually is now one of Leon's vivosaurs. It had apparently been name the Dreadsaurus Destroyer T-Rex, though renamed Dusk during my mission to infiltrate INTERFOL and rescue my family. The three theropods were all rogues located on a small group of islands where fossil excavation was temporarily closed off due to the animals of the region going wild. In fact, INTERFOL has no jurisdiction over Vivosaur Island or the Caliosteo Isles. Both areas are said to be protected by their own groups similar to us wardens, but the groups are unknown by INTERFOL for some reason. For now, Captain Stryker has given all the people who participated in our mission time off for at least a week or two. I don't know how long the peace will last, but I plan to enjoy it while I can.

After I finish writing in my journal, I let out a relaxed sigh and watch the clouds pass by. "This is the longest I've been able to relax in years." I smile, placing my journal in my Dino Gear holder.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Well, I know this was a short story, but there wasn't too much I could do. Here are some of the reasons why some things turned out the way they did in the story. As well as any questions that may be asked.**

 **Sure having everyone with their own training would be a cool thing, as well as showing what powers they would possess, but I plan to show all that in a later story. Besides, this universe revolves around mostly on the fact that Sky had been experimented on and had her powers basically enhanced when being experimented on to become a bioweapon. Only Tria, Leon, and Elric don't have their powers sealed due to the fact that they are all at a point where they can control the light energy within themselves to surround their body with an aura or change partially change form. Unlike Sky, Tria was never experimented on. Though she and her vivosaur were exposed to light energy during the time when INTERFOL were stopping Dr. Blackraven's plans before the Frontier main storyline. Leon was partially exposed to the light energy that was held inside Sky's necklace during one of the chapters in my Frontier story. Due to that and his bond with Sky, he is able to tap into his power. It will take time for Leon to fully control light energy, but he will rarely use it unless Sky is in danger. Elric being from a different time had all the time he needed to practice control of the light energy within his heart and soul. Though since Elric was never exposed to pure light energy, he has yet to take much of a form of the light beast his soul represents. Elric isn't able to wield any elemental properties due to this, which is why he relies on his I telex and vivosaurs. Those like Sky and Tria will develop primal instincts, but learn to control them right away when someone is there to support them. A big difference though is that Tria does have far more control over her transformation and instincts than Sky due to being growing up with family more. Since Sky was alone mostly as a trainer in the pokèmon world, her survival instincts had to take control.**

 **I hope that this helped answer most of the questions that you may or may not have had. Hope you enjoyed this story. Please read and review.**


End file.
